Frozen Flower
by Kasperr
Summary: Pangeran negeri es Glaciem, Min Yoongi bertemu dengan pangeran peri utusan Kerajaan Elvish, Park Jimin. kunjungan itu hanya berupa persetujuan perjanjian kedua kerajaan yang membawa cerita sendiri untuk kedua pangeran ini. saat mereka jatuh cinta, Kerajaan Elvish diserang... [BTS] YoonMin. Yoongi X Jimin. [!] OOC, BL, OC, Typo(s), DLDR. [TwoShot] COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**[Frozen Flower]**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

YoonMin

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, Kingdom AU

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, OC, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **The Glaciem and The Elvish**_

Min Yoongi berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang istana menuju aula utama. Sepatunya berbunyi _tuk tuk_ tergesa diatas lantai es yang memantulkan gema di sepanjang dinding, jubah putih yang ditahan dua buah permata biru di bahunya tampak berdesir saat kaki itu melangkah, pakaian kebesaran kerajaan yang berwarna putih biru melekat dengan sangat pas ditubuhnya yang tegap. Lelaki itu melangkah mantap, mendorong pintu tinggi aula utama dengan kedua tangan, menatap seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di singgasana di seberang ruangan, sang raja negeri Glaciem.

"Anakku" sang raja memanggil Yoongi dengan nada girang yang menyebalkan sambil merentangkan tangan untuk menyambut kedatangan anaknya, "Kemarilah, nak. Kau sudah tau kita akan kedatangan tamu. Cepat. Cepat!"

Yoongi memutar bola mata sebal, namun tetap melangkah dan berhenti di depan singgasana ayahnya, membiarkan pelayan pribadi mendekat untuk merapikan jubah yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"Ayah tau aku tidak suka mereka" kata Yoongi dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa -tak akan ada yang meragukan kedudukan Yoongi sebagai putra satu-satunya sekaligus pewaris tahta kerajaan es Glaciem hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

Sang raja hanya mengangguk maklum, menyeka lututnya penuh wibawa, "Jangan sekarang, nak. Di tengah peperangan seperti ini, ada baiknya kita membentuk aliansi dengan kerajaan yang lebih kuat–"

"–lebih kuat? dari kita?"

" –sama kuat. Tentu, kita sedikit lebih kuat" Ayahnya tergagap, berdehem saat mengingat sang mendiang istri yang mewariskan sifat suka membantah itu pada anak mereka, "Tapi kau tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa mereka kompeten di medan perang, dan juga cukup berpengaruh. Kita saling membutuhkan"

Yoongi menggeleng tidak puas, "Tapi kita tidak sedang berperang–"

" –Belum, nak, belum" sang raja es mengangkat tangan, menghadapkan telapaknya pada udara. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, partikel-partikel kecil es beterbangan teratur membentuk sebuah peta putih melayang. Dalam peta itu beberapa wilayah di sekitar kerajaan mereka berganti warna menjadi merah api lalu mulai mencair perlahan, menandakan mereka jatuh dalam perang. "Bangsa ogre penyuka perang. Mereka akan mencetuskan perang di manapun dan merampas mahkota pemerintahan. Aku akan melindungi rakyatku dari monster seperti mereka, dan bekerja sama dengan bangsa peri akan semakin memperkuat kita–"

"Tapi bangsa peri itu sombong, aku tidak suka."

"Ini demi rakyat, nak. Demi kerajaan."

Mereka terdiam, hanya meninggalkan suara ribut-ribut dari pelayan yang sibuk sekali mengganti gorden dan karpet. Sang ayah tau Yoongi tak akan bisa membantah lagi jika itu tentang kesejahteraan rakyat.

"Ya, mereka lumayan sombong. Aku juga tidak terlalu suka" sang raja bersuara jenaka, menepuk-nepuk lututnya dengan antusias sambil _nyengir_ pada anaknya, "Tapi kita harus menahannya kan? cepatlah bersiap, tamu kita ini sangat tepat waktu"

Yoongi menghela nafas berat, akhirnya mengalah, "Jam berapa mereka datang?"

Sang raja menggumamkan _hmmmm_ panjang sambil menarik rantai jam dari saku jubah kerajaan, berkata dengan lantang agar semua orang dalam ruangan itu mendengar, "Sepuluh detik lagi"

"Apa? Ish" Yoongi mendesis, dengan cepat berjalan ke samping singgasana raja lalu berdiri disana. di belakangnya, berbaris sejumlah petinggi kerajaan. Para pelayan segera keluar ruangan setelah pekerjaan selesai, dan para pelayan pribadi berdiri di depan pintu.

" _utusan kerajaan Elvish tiba di aula utama_ " seorang pengawal meneriakkan pengumuman itu dari luar pintu tinggi aula yang tertutup.

Sedetik kemudian, pintu berat itu berdecit terbuka. Beberapa orang berjalan masuk mendekati singgasana. Rombongan itu terdiri dari satu orang yang berjalan di depan dan enam orang lainnya berjalan dalam dua baris di belakangnya. Satu orang ini berpakaian begitu kontras dengan yang berjalan di belakang –sangat terlihat bahwa dia adalah bangsawan, sehingga mau tak mau Yoongi memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki; dia berambut hitam lurus, panjang hingga ke pinggang. Rambut yang tumbuh di atas telinga diikat kebelakang, sehingga semua orang akan melihat telinga lancipnya. Kedua netranya sehitam malam, dengan hidung mancung dan senyum tipis. Pakaiannya berwarna pastel, dengan bahan linen lembut yang turun ke bawah menutupi kaki seperti gaun, dengan ikat pinggang tipis warna hijau. Kulitnya kuning langsat, begitu bersinar tertimpa matahari dingin negeri Glaciem.

"Selamat datang" Raja Min mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan, gesture saat seseorang menyambut tamu, "Aku tersanjung karena Elvish mengirimkan tuan puteri sendiri sebagai utusan."

Yoongi melihat rombongan sang _tuan puteri_ menunduk menahan tawa, sedangkan sang _tuan puteri_ sendiri sedang memaksakan senyum. Dia berdehem lalu berkata, "Aku laki-laki. Pangeran kedua kerajaan Elvish, Park Jimin."

Sepertinya tak hanya sang raja yang terkejut dengan kenyataan ini, karena hampir semua petinggi kerajaan bergumam tak percaya.

Yoongi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sang raja kemudian berbisik, "Tolong berhenti melakukan hal bodoh, yah. Memalukan." –padahal Yoongi juga sempat berpikir bahwa Park Jimin adalah seorang puteri.

Ayahnya membalas dengan bisikan yang sama, " _Siapa suruh_ rambutnya panjang"

Raja Min tertawa keras-keras untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat canggung karena kesalahan kecilnya. Puteri –ah, pangeran Jimin hanya tersenyum maklum, sedangkan enam orang di belakangnya sekarang mulai menahan diri untuk tidak ikut tertawa keras-keras, sepertinya kesalah pahaman itu sudah biasa terjadi dan menjadi lelucon kecil untuk mereka.

"Baiklah pangeran, maafkan mata orang tua ini. Aku tak bisa melihat ketangguhan yang terukir jelas di tubuhmu"

Yoongi menggeleng samar, mengejek pujian payah ayahnya.

"Tidak masalah. Kami lebih tersanjung karena raja Glaciem sendiri yang menyambut kami" Jimin berkata dengan suara lembutnya. "Hal yang paling menarik adalah kami melihat _Qilin_ berjaga di depan pintu kerajaan dan juga perbatasan. Kami mendengar bahwa Qilin hanya mau hidup di tempat yang memiliki penguasa yang arif dan bijaksana, membuat kami lebih yakin untuk menjalin hubungan dua kerajaan ini."

Raja Min tertawa keras lagi, "Aku tersanjung."

Yoongi hanya berdoa dalam hati semoga acara _tersanjung_ ini cepat selesai.

"Aku akan berada disini hingga perjanjian selesai dibuat. Kami ingin ikut dilibatkan dalam penulisan perjanjian. Tak masalah kan?" suara Jimin yang lembut terdengar menyebalkan bagi Yoongi, dan dia yakin lelaki peri itu tidak sedang bertanya. Itu pernyataan. Mereka ingin tinggal untuk mengawasi pembuatan perjanjian.

"Tentu saja" jawab Raja Min tanpa ragu, dia bertepuk tangan satu kali, "Perjanjian dibuat untuk keuntungan bersama –dan, selama disini, pangeran Min Yoongi akan menemanimu"

"Ap–" Yoongi mengerutkan kening tidak senang, dia baru akan protes tapi sang ayah sudah menggoyang-goyangkan tangan pertanda tak ingin dibantah. Jadi pangeran es itu hanya menundukkan kepala sopan pada pangeran Jimin dibalas dengan senyum yang begitu lembut. Yoongi menghela nafas berat, merasa bahwa hari-harinya kedepan akan sangat menyebalkan.

.

"Ini kamarmu"

Min Yoongi mempersilahkan sang pangeran bangsa peri masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar di bawah tanah. Park Jimin sendiri yang meminta kamar itu, karena menurutnya ruang bawah tanah akan sedikit lebih hangat, melihat bangunan kerajaan Glaciem seluruhnya terbuat dari Kristal es. Bangsa peri tak terlalu suka dingin, mereka biasa hidup di alam yang hangat dengan pepohonan dan dedaunan sedangkan di Glaciem tak ada hal seperti itu. Meskipun ada pohon di taman kerajaan, pohon-pohon itu sama sekali tak _hidup_ –membeku tanpa daun dan buah.

Pangeran Jimin tersenyum berterima kasih walaupun dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Bagi Min Yoongi sikap itu adalah salah satu bentuk kesombongan para peri yang merasa menguasai alam –hutan, sungai, dan angin patuh pada mereka. tapi bagi Park Jimin, hal itu adalah keanggunan yang wajib dimiliki setiap anggota keluarga kerajaan.

Jimin duduk di tempat tidurnya yang empuk, dan seperti dugaannya, ruang bawah tanah lebih hangat dari pada ruangan-ruangan diatas sana. Jadi lelaki itu tersenyum sambil mematai kamarnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Aku akan pergi" Min Yoongi bersuara setelah ia yakin Park Jimin tak membutuhkan apapun lagi, "Ada pelayan pribadi di depan kamarmu, jadi kau tinggal minta apapun yang kau butuhkan pada mereka. kita akan bertemu saat makan malam nanti. Para pelayan akan menunjukkanmu jalannya. Selamat beristirahat"

"Tentu –um, Pangeran Min"

Yoongi yang baru saja berbalik pergi menoleh karena dipanggil. Dia mendapati Park Jimin tersenyum padanya, dan senyum itu membuat matanya yang kecil membentuk bulan sabit yang manis. Min Yoongi tak pernah melihat siapapun yang tersenyum seperti itu, dan entah kenapa Min Yoongi menyukainya.

"Aku akan sangat membutuhkanmu selama aku disini" Kata pangeran Jimin anggun, "Mohon bantuannya"

Min Yoongi tidak suka cara lelaki itu mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada angkuh dan tanpa melakukan _bow_ seperti yang orang lain biasa lakukan saat meminta bantuan. Tapi Min Yoongi tetap mengangguk samar, dan dengan suara dingin andalannya, Min Yoongi menjawab, "Aku akan senang bisa membantumu" setelah itu dia keluar dari kamar dengan perasaan aneh tentang pangeran dari negeri seberang itu.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Draco, The Qilin**_

Hari kedua Park Jimin berada di Glaciem, dia sudah duduk di ruang pertemuan pagi-pagi sekali bersama para petinggi kerajaan dan juga yang mulia raja. Mereka membicarakan berbagai kemungkinan perang serta jadwal pembuatan surat perjanjian. Glaciem menginginkan pedang buatan terbaik para peri dan Elvish menginginkan perlindungan beserta strategi perang tak-terbaca andalan Glaciem.

Setelah semua pembicaraan itu selesai, Park Jimin beserta semua orang pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Tapi dia tidak menemukan sang pangeran es di antara semua orang itu. sebetulnya dia ingin bertanya pada Raja Min tentang keberadaan sang putra, tapi tidak terlaksana karena raja negeri Glaciem itu terlihat sangat serius menghabiskan selusin sandwich daging asap di depannya.

Pangeran Park tidak menyalahkan nafsu makan sang raja, karena tinggal di bawah kungkungan es yang dingin seperti ini membuat siapa saja menjadi sering lapar. dia juga merasakannya.

Jadi setelah sarapan, Jimin memutuskan berjalan-jalan sendirian, melihat-lihat taman kerajaan dan juga pemandangan yang terlihat dari balkon lantai dua. sayangnya tak benar-benar ada pemandangan disana, karena yang bisa kau lihat adalah es dan salju yang terhampar di seluruh negeri. Atap-atap dan pekarangan rumah warga ditutupi salju putih, terlihat seperti tumpukan es serut berbentuk rumah, mungkin jika di tumpahkan berton-ton sirup rasa buah, negeri itu akan berubah menjadi padang es serut paling luas sejagat raya. Bahkan matahari yang bersinar di balik awan tak bisa mencairkan semua es itu.

Langit disana berwarna biru gelap seperti es yang membeku dengan hamparan kristal es kecil kecil yang seakan menjadi bintang untuk negeri itu. Satu-satunya pemandangan di negeri itu adalah tirai Aurora borealis yang akan terlihat meski di siang hari –tapi akan lebih jelas terlihat di malam hari.

Saat Park Jimin menengok kearah pekarangan kerajaan, dia tersenyum mendapati Min Yoongi sedang mengelus seekor hewan aneh. Laki-laki peri itu bergegas turun ke pekarangan untuk melihat lebih dekat, dia merasa Min Yoongi perlu bertanggung jawab karena _hilang_ sejak pagi. Pangeran es itu harusnya menemani Park Jimin selama berada di kerjaan, tapi dia malah membiarkan Jimin jalan-jalan sendiri –baiklah, mungkin itu hanya alasan.

"Oh, astagah. Itu –" Park Jimin hampir saja terpeleset di tangga terakhir karena hewan yang dilihatnya, mengundang atensi Min Yoongi dan juga hewan yang sedang dielusnya.

Min Yoongi mendekati Jimin, memegang tangannya agar dia bisa berjalan dengan benar di atas tumpukan salju, membuat ujung pakaian Jimin basah.

"Ini kan–"

"Qilin. Kau bilang pernah melihat mereka di perbatasan" kata Min Yoongi memotong perkataan Jimin yang terlanjur terpana dengan Qilin di depannya.

"Aku hanya melihat sekilas. Tak pernah melihat sedekat ini" Jimin terkesima, menengadah menatap Qilin yang berdiri angkuh.

"Namanya Draco" Kata Min Yoongi memberitahu.

Qilin adalah hewan setengah naga setengah kuda. Bagian depan tubuhnya beserta kepalanya adalah naga sedangkan bagian belakangnya adalah kuda. Berwarna perpaduan biru dan abu abu dengan bintik-bintik keemasan di punggungnya. Qilin adalah salah satu jenis unicorn yang paling langka sehingga mereka memiliki satu tanduk tepat di antara hidung dan kedua mata selayaknya unicorn –hanya saja tanduk Qilin bercabang seperti lidah api. Tubuh naganya memberikan Qilin sepasang sayap yang kokoh, membantunya terbang di angkasa seperti naga lainnya.

 _Siapa bos?_ Tanya Draco

"Teman dari negeri seberang" Min Yoongi menjawab, dan hal itu mengundang tatapan bingung Park Jimin. Masalahnya Jimin tak mendengar apapun atau siapapun bertanya.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku bicara pada Draco" Min Yoongi bergerak mengelus telinga Draco yang lancip.

"Dia bisa bicara?"

Yoongi menggumamkan _hmm_ panjang kemudian menjawab, "tidak secara harfiah. Hanya pemiliknya yang bisa mendengar sdeekor Qilin bicara –seperti bicara dari hati ke hati"

Jimin mengangguk kagum sedangkan Draco terbatuk pelan, membuat semburan api kecil keluar dari sela giginya, _demi yang mulia raja Glaciem yang agung, kata-katamu menjijikkan, bos_. Kata Draco membuat Yoongi terkikik geli.

"Para peri tak pernah sekalipun melihat Qilin. Mereka tak hidup di hutan" Park Jimin memberi tau.

Langsung saja Draco menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya tidak senang, _Cih, para peri kadang berpikiran kotor dan melakukan pekerjaan kotor juga. Wajar saja kami tidak masuk hutan mereka_

"Hey… Calm down, buddy," Min Yoongi menepuk-nepuk leher Draco dengan sayang, "itu hanya sekedar informasi"

Jimin menoleh pada Yoongi antusias "Oh, apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Er, ya. dia bilang iri pada ketampananmu"

 _Kalau kau tidak tau, kami adalah makhluk suci yang tak pernah iri dengan hal duniawi seperti itu_

Yoongi kemudian tertawa, Draco sepertinya tidak senang dengan jawaban Yoongi pada Jimin tentangnya. Sedangkan Jimin menggigit bibirnya geli, "Kurasa dia tidak mengatakan itu" katanya sambil mencoba meraih leher Draco untuk dielus. Tapi Draco mengibaskan sayapnya untuk menghindari Jimin hingga salju di tanah berhamburan

Jimin yang terkejut secara refleks mengangkat tangannya, membuat salju yang beterbangan di sekitarnya mencair, berubah menjadi air jernih yang berkumpul membentuk lengkungan sabit tajam. Dengan satu sapuan di udara, sabit air itu meluncur cepat ke arah Draco. Si Qilin sendiri sudah menyemburkan api dari mulutnya yang terbuka, kaki naganya mencengkram salju di tanah kuat-kuat sedangkan kaki kudanya menghentak-hentak marah.

Akan ada pertarungan sebentar lagi, jika Min Yoongi tidak cepat bergerak. Dia mengibaskan tangannya begitu tenang, seketika salju yang berhamparan di pekarangan tergabung membangun sebuah dinding es di antara Jimin dan Draco. Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya, membuat dinding salju itu mengeras dan menjadi dinding es transparan yang kuat. Sabit air dari Jimin membentur dinding itu, hanya menggores sedikit permukaannya lalu jatuh tercurah di atas tanah. Sedangkan api Draco mencairkan sedikit saja dinding es buatan Min Yoongi.

Jimin dan Draco sama-sama terdiam di balik dinding itu. Yoongi segera memeluk leher Draco, mengelus tanduknya untuk menenangkan kaki kudanya yang masih menghentak tak bisa diam.

"Tenanglah kawan"

 _Dia mencoba menyerangku,_ Draco mengaum marah

"Dia tidak sengaja, lagipula itu serangan lemah" Yoongi menepuk nepuk leher Qilin itu cukup lama, membiarkan Jimin masih berdiri di balik dinding es di belakangnya.

Setelah Draco merasa lebih tenang, Yoongi menyapu telinganya, "Pergilah beristirahat atau berburu, atau apapun yang akan membuat hatimu senang –kau sedikit hilang kendali hari ini. Kita ketemu lagi besok"

Draco menggoyangkan ekor, menikmati sapuan Yoongi di telinganya, _Oke,_ Draco berbalik dan sebelum terbang, dia menoleh pada Yoongi. _Dengar bos, aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi._

.

* * *

 _ **The First 'Sorry'**_

Yoongi menghela nafas berat melihat Jimin yang berjongkok di tanah sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pangeran peri itu mendongak, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan membingungkan; seperti merasa bersalah tapi juga tak ingin disalahkan.

"Apa dia marah sekali?" Tanya Jimin sambil berdiri, "Dia menyerangku lebih dulu"

"Qilin adalah makhluk pecinta damai, mereka tidak suka pertarungan jadi dia tidak akan _menyerang lebih dulu._ Tapi jika marah, mereka bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan," kata Yoongi sembari menyapu tangannya ke bawah dan dinding es buatannya berubah kembali menjadi salju yang langsung jatuh berhamburan di tanah.

Yoongi bergerak memegangi Jimin dan ternyata laki-laki itu gemetaran, "Aku tidak pernah menyerang makhluk suci sebelumnya" Kata Jimin

"Qilin tidak terlalu suka orang baru" Kata Yoongi menjelaskan sambil menuntun Jimin naik ke tangga, masuk ke dalam istana. Mereka berbelok tepat di ujung tangga lalu turun ke ruang bawah tanah, "Kau harus mendekatinya dulu baru boleh menyentuhnya"

Jimin bergumam _benarkah?_ Sambil terus memegangi tangan Yoongi. Sebagai pangeran es negeri Glaciem, Min Yoongi ternyata punya tangan yang hangat, dan Park Jimin tak bisa untuk tidak menikmati kehangatan itu.

"Kalau kau minta maaf besok, dia tidak akan marah lagi" Kata Yoongi tepat ketika mereka berada di depan kamar Jimin

Jimin terdiam, masih memegangi tangan Yoongi, "Tapi kami tidak minta maaf" katanya setengah tergagap.

Yoongi mendengus tidak senang, bergumam dalam hati tentang kesombongan para peri yang terkenal. Semua orang tau bahwa bangsa bertelinga lancip itu tidak mengizinkan anggota keluarga kerajaan untuk minta maaf. Mereka menganggap minta maaf akan membuat mereka terkesan lemah.

"Terserah kau saja"

Yoongi baru akan meninggalkan Jimin yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya ketika pangeran peri itu memanggilnya.

"Pangeran Min"

"Ya?" walaupun Yoongi menjawab, tetapi dia tidak berbalik menatap Jimin. Berdiri di koridor sambil mendesis sebal.

"Temani aku makan malam nanti"

Yoongi tertawa kesal, tiba-tiba merasa menyesal sudah melerai pertarungan tak sengaja tadi. Yoongi berpikir bahwa mungkin harusnya dia membiarkan Draco menyembur Jimin dengan api atau menggingitnya atau apa saja, agar dia tak perlu mendengar nada perintah di kalimat laki-laki itu barusan…

"Maaf pangeran," Kata Yoongi mencoba sopan. Dia berputar pada tumit sepatunya, menghadap Jimin, "Aku bukan pelayan pribadimu"

"Kau bilang akan menemaniku selama disini"

"Tapi itu tidak berarti kau boleh memerintahku"

"Aku tidak–" Jimin tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Yoongi sudah berbalik dan berjalan cepat di koridor dan naik ke tangga, meninggalkan Jimin yang semakin merasa bersalah.

.

Min Yoongi benar-benar tidak muncul saat makan malam dan itu membuat Jimin sedikit resah. Kali ini dia memberanikan diri bertanya, mengabaikan kesibukan Raja Min yang menyantap sepotong besar daging rusa panggang dan kentang rebus.

"Pangeran Min tidak turun makan malam?"

Raja Min menggeleng sambil meneguk jus labu, "Katanya sedang sibuk membaca. Yoongi memang tidak terlalu suka di ganggu saat sedang sibuk –jangan khawatir, pelayan akan membawakan makan malam untuknya"

"B-biar aku saja" Kata Jimin. Suaranya lebih cepat dan lebih keras daripada yang di duganya, sehingga semua orang termasuk Raja Min dan petinggi kerajaan Elvish yang juga sedang makan bersama terkesirap kaget.

"Aku yang akan membawakan makanan untuk Pangeran Min" Kata Jimin sekali lagi. dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya, lalu berbicara dengan anggun setelah berdehem salah tingkah, "Sekalian ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"Oh ya. tentu" Raja kerajaan es itu tersenyum lebar sebelum kembali menikmati makanannya.

Park Jimin menyelesaikan makan malamnya lebih cepat, berpamitan pada Raja Min yang masih sibuk menggigiti garpu kue stroberi lalu berjalan naik ke bagian sayap kiri lantai dua istana, ke arah kamar Min Yoongi, bersama seorang pelayan yang membawakan sebaki makanan dibelakangnya.

Dia mengetuk pintu dengan pengetuk dari es berbentuk mahkota, menunggu dengan gugup saat Yoongi membukakan pintu beberapa menit kemudian.

Yoongi mendengus melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Merasa sepertinya dia akan diusir sebentar lagi, Jimin langsung bersuara, "Ayahmu menyuruhku mengantarkan makan malam"

"Ayahku tidak akan menyuruhmu" balas Yoongi ketus.

"Baiklah. Aku yang ingin mengantarkan ini–"

"Taruh saja, aku sibuk" Yoongi baru akan menutup pintu saat Jimin menahan pintunya yang dingin.

"Aku ingin bicara –sebentar saja"

Setelah cukup lama menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan meyakinkan bahwa _aku ingin bicara sesuatu yang penting,_ akhirnya Jimin dibiarkan masuk. Pelayan di belakangnya menaruh baki makanan di meja lalu keluar, sedangkan Jimin mengekori Yoongi yang berjalan kesudut kamar, dimana sebuah meja kerja dengan rak buku tinggi di belakangnya berada.

Yoongi duduk di kursi putar warna biru di belakang meja, mempersilahkan Jimin duduk di depannya.

"Oh, tehmu sudah dingin" kata Jimin saat melihat teh dalam mangkuk kecil di atas meja. Dia menggerakkan tangannya di atas mangkuk teh lalu teh itu kembali mengepulkan uap tipis.

Yoongi mematai apa yang dilakukan Jimin kemudian bertanya dengan nada dinginnya, "kau kemari cuma untuk menghangatkan tehku?"

Jimin menggigit bibir. Dia tidak bicara beberapa lama, membuat akhirnya Yoongi kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku yang dari tadi di bacanya, mengabaikan Jimin yang masih menggigit bibirnya.

Hening sejenak, kemudian Yoongi mendengar Jimin berkata dengan suara sangat pelan, hampir berupa bisikan, "Maafkan aku"

"Apa?"Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jimin tak percaya.

Jimin menelan ludah, susah payah berkata lagi, "Maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku menyerang Draco, maaf karena kau menganggap aku memerintahmu" Jimin melanjutkan tanpa memberi Yoongi celah untuk bersuara, "Aku hanya bersikap seperti apa yang diajarkan padaku sejak kecil. Kami harus bersikap sopan dan anggun di saat bersamaan, mungkin kalian menganggap sikap kami adalah kesombongan. Tapi bukan seperti itu, walaupun kami memang punya hal yang harus di sombongkan. Kami adalah penguasa alam. Tapi sungguh aku tak bermaksud menyerang Draco, juga tak bermaksud memerintahmu. Aku tak mau kau salah paham padaku jadi–"

" –Kenapa?" Yoongi bersuara keras, memotong perkataan Jimin yang panjang. Yoongi menebak pasti laki-laki itu tak bernafas saat mengatakannya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau aku salah paham?"

Jimin terdiam memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Jika dipikir kembali, Jimin memang harusnya tak peduli jika Yoongi salah paham. Mereka memiliki kultur dan adat istiadat yang berbeda sehingga Jimin tak perlu merasa bersalah jika Yoongi tak menyukai sikapnya. Jimin tak perlu melanggar peraturan kerajaan dengan minta maaf pada pangeran es itu.

"Entahlah" Jimin akhirnya menjawab, "Aku hanya merasa kita harusnya menjadi teman"

Yoongi ingin sekali bertanya alasan Jimin ingin menjadi temannya, tapi akhirnya menelan pertanyaan itu dan tertawa geli.

"Baiklah," Katanya sambil menghirup teh hangat di mejanya, "Lebih baik kau minta maaf sendiri pada Draco besok. Tapi aku akan bicara padanya terlebih dahulu"

"Tak bisakah kau yang menyampaikan maafku?" Jimin bertanya setegah hati. Bagaimanapun juga, Jimin yang dari kecil tak pernah minta maaf masih tidak rela untuk minta maaf terlalu sering. Tapi saat melihat wajah datar Yoongi saat menatapnya di balik mangkuk teh, dia segera menyambung, " –Ya, tentu. Aku akan minta maaf sendiri pada Draco"

.

* * *

 _ **Warm Water, Warm Heart**_

Seperti yang Yoongi perkirakan, Draco sama sekali tidak mau turun dari angkasa saat melihat Jimin berjalan di belakang Yoongi, menghampirinya. Jimin menekuk bibir dan hidungnya, menatap Yoongi sambil menggaruk rambut.

"Bagaimana ini? dia tidak mau turun"

"Aku akan bicara padanya," Yoongi menjawab, terus melambaikan tangan pada Draco yang berputar putar di atas pohon membeku dekat gerbang, "Kesini kawan!"

 _Aku sudah bilang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi,_ Draco memandang Yoongi lewat mata kecilnya yang berwarna hijau, memekik tidak senang pada langit lalu terbang ke arah menara pengintai istana.

"Hei ayolah," Yoongi masih melambai, mencoba menarik perhatian Qilin itu, "Turun kesini"

 _Aku tidak mau_

"Ini perintah, tuan pembangkang. Turun kesini!" Yoongi berteriak

 _Aku tidak mau, tuan tukang perintah_

"Waaahhhh!" Yoongi menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang, matanya mengedip kesal lalu mulai bersuara keras-keras. Dia berbicara sambil menghadap Jimin tapi jelas kata-kata itu untuk Draco "Bajingan ini tidak mau mendengarkan perintah tuannya lagi. Baiklah. Aku akan minta ayah untuk mengganti Qilin-ku. Kurasa Gallant punya tanduk yang lebih cantik dan tidak cepat _ngambek_ "

Tepat seperti yang Yoongi inginkan, Draco terbang cepat ke arahnya dan berputar putar di tanah saat mendarat, _Dasar pengancam,_ kata Draco kesal. Tapi hewan itu tetap berjalan perlahan ke arah Yoongi dan mengendus rambut perak tuannya.

"Anak pintar." Yoongi berbalik, mengelus rambut yang tumbuh lebat dibagian atas leher Draco. Rambutnya berwarna sama dengan rambut Yoongi, "Kemari kawan, pangeran peri kita ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Yoongi berbisik pada Jimin, "Ayo katakan" sedangkan Draco menahan kakinya untuk tidak menghentak tanah, hal yang selalu dilakukannya saat kesal.

"Draco, aku –um, minta maaf" Jimin mengatakannya dengan cepat. Tapi Yoongi dan Draco mendengarnya dengan jelas, mereka bahkan yakin Jimin sempat tersedak saat mengatakan itu.

 _Aku tidak tau bahwa peri boleh minta maaf_ , bisik Draco pada Yoongi (walaupun itu tak perlu. Tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya selain Yoongi)

"Memang tidak. Pangeran peri kita sedang menundukkan kepalanya untuk bisa berdamai denganmu"

Jimin tersenyum lebar yang canggung sekali. Dia mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perdamaian. Draco tak langsung menyambut, dia menggoyangkan kepalanya pada Yoongi.

 _Sabar. Aku perlu berpikir_

"Sabar. Dia sedang berpikir" ulang Yoongi. Pangeran peri itu tersenyum geli lalu mengangguk. Tapi tangannya tetap terulur, menunggu Qilin itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Draco mencondongkan wajahnya pada tangan Jimin, membiarkan sang pangeran peri mengelus tanduk bercabangnya. Jimin menahan pekikan senangnya, bukan hanya karena dia akhirnya berbaikan dengan Draco tapi juga ini pertama kali dia memegang Qilin. Rasanya aneh sekali; tanduknya dingin, berwarna merah api, tajam pada ujungnya. Kulit di sekitar hidungnya bersisik, berwarna abu-abu kehijauan. Sedangkan bagian kepala dan telinganya memiliki bulu halus pendek yang meggelitik tangan. Rambut di lehernya yang keperakan sangat lembut.

 _Aku menerimanya karena aku melihat ketulusan dihatinya,_ kata Draco beralasan saat Yoongi mengejeknya dengan tatapan aneh. Pasalnya Draco yang tadi sama sekali tidak mau mendekati Jimin, kini malah menikmati sapuan lembut sang pangeran di rambut lehernya, _Itu juga karena tangannya lumayan hangat_.

"Kau boleh menungganginya" Kata Yoongi tiba-tiba

"Apa?" Jimin terperangah, "Ti-tidak mau –bukan karena aku tidak suka kau, Draco" Jimin melanjutkan ketika melihat si Qilin mendengus tersinggung, "Tapi aku tidak pernah menunggangi sesuatu yang bisa terbang"

"Oh, tenanglah. Ini aman" Yoongi menggerakkan jarinya lalu beberapa es di bawah kaki Jimin bergerak naik membentuk tangga, membuat Jimin memekik hampir terjatuh. Draco segera memposisikan dirinya di samping tangga es sehingga Jimin bisa menungganginya dengan mudah. Yoongi menyusul naik ke atas punggung Draco, duduk di belakang Jimin.

Saat Draco mengepakkan sayapnya dan mulai berlari, Yoongi berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga lancip Jimin, "Jangan menarik rambutnya, dia tidak akan suka"

"Lalu aku harus berpegangan di mana?"

Pertanyaan Jimin tak terjawab karena dengan satu hentakan keras, Draco sudah membawa mereka berputar-putar di bawah langit pagi negeri Glaciem. Jimin memutuskan menekan pelan kedua tangannya di punggung Draco untuk berpegangan. Yoongi sendiri yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa, tidak berpegangan sama sekali, hanya beberapa kali memegangi pundak Jimin saat Draco menukik.

"Wuaahh" Jimin bergumam kagum melihat negeri Glaciem dari atas; benar-benar putih tertutup salju.

Mereka terbang semakin tinggi, dan Jimin melihat jurang yang menganga lebar di sekeliling perbatasan. Jadi Glaciem terlihat seperti kota mengapung karena dikelilingi jurang. Hal ini yang membuat Glaciem susah di masuki; mereka hanya punya satu jalan keluar-masuk. Jalan itu berupa gerbang yang tinggi sekali, terbuat dari es yang kuat dan berat. Gerbang itu tertutup, di bagian luarnya terdapat jembatan dari tanah yang panjang untuk melewati jurang, di bagian dalam terdapat hampir sepuluh pos penjagaan dan beberapa ekor Qilin.

"Apa mereka teman-temanmu, Draco?" Tanya Jimin, mengangumi para Qilin yang sedang bermain salju di bawah sana.

 _Begitulah. Mereka kekanakan sekali_

Yoongi hampir lupa bahwa Jimin tak bisa mendengar Draco jadi Yoongi segera bersuara, "Draco bilang mereka teman-temannya"

"Oh, lihat yang berambut emas itu" Jimin menunjuk seekor Qilin berwarna agak kecoklatan dengan rambut emas dan bintik hitam di punggungnya. Qilin itu sedang beristirahat di teras pos penjaga, sepertinya sedang tidur siang. Dia sedikit lebih besar dan kekar dari Draco, tanduknya memiliki dua cabang.

"Itu Gallant. Qilin milik ayah" Yoongi memberi tau, "Dia jarang berada di istana, dia lebih suka perbatasan. Gagah ya, Gallant itu. dia yang paling tidak suka pertarungan; mundur saat diserang, menghindar saat merasa seseorang sedang mencari masalah dengannya. Dialah simbol perdamaian paling nyata. Tapi jika menyangkut keselamatan dan kesejahteraan rakyat, dia yang akan dengan berdiri paling depan membantu ayah, bertarung paling berani bersama para prajurit terpilih, pulang paling akhir saat menggenggam kemenangan,"

Jimin mendengar kekaguman di nada bicara Yoongi. Dia mengangguk lalu bergumam, "Aku belum pernah melihatnya berperang _sih_. Aku lebih menyukai Draco, jujur saja."

Mereka tertawa lalu Draco terbang ke arah utara, dimana gunung-gunung berselimut salju berdiri kokoh.

"disebelah sana ada gua air panas," Yoongi menunjuk kaki gunung di depan mereka, "disebelah sana aurora akan terlihat sangat jelas dan banyak" Yoongi menunjuk ke arah barat, dimana ada sebuah padang salju dengan beberapa pohon beku.

"Kau akan menyukai aurora disana" Yoongi mengambil keputusan untuk melihat belok ke barat terlebih dulu, "Belok kiri, Draco"

"Aku ingin ke gua air panas. Apa benar-benar ada air panas disana?"

"Er, ya. ada air panas" Yoongi menggaruk rambutnya, "Tapi aurora disana keren sekali, kau akan menyukainya"

Jimin menggeleng samar, "Ini masih siang, aurora tidak akan muncul siang hari. Aku mau melihat air panas"

"Aku yang tinggal disini –Aurora muncul disana jam segini," Yoongi mencebik, "Apa sih enaknya melihat air panas? Hanya ada air yang panas. Draco, belok kiri"

Jimin menghentak kakinya kesal diudara, sedikit mengenai kaki Draco tapi Qilin itu tidak marah. Mereka malah merasa Draco tidak belok kiri, dia terbang rendah menuju kaki gunung, ke gua air panas. Saat mereka tiba, Jimin turun dengan suka cita, sedangkan Yoongi mengerutkan kening kesal.

"Apa ini? kau lebih mendengarkannya? Kau baru saja berbaikan dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu dan sekarang kau lebih mendengarkannya?"

Draco melompat-lompat kecil sambil berputar di sekeliling Jimin. Pangeran peri itu tertawa kemudian memeluk kepala Draco.

 _Setidaknya dia menyukaiku_

"Aku juga menyukaimu" Yoongi semakin kesal melihat Qilinnya tampak menggosokkan hidung di lengan Jimin.

 _Tapi dia tidak memuji Qilin lain di depanku. Dia lebih menyukaiku dari pada Gallant._ Draco terlihat senang sekali, dia menuntun Jimin masuk ke dalam gua yang mulutnya ditutupi tirai tumbuhan rambat, meninggalkan Yoongi diluar sedang mengangkat kening dan membuka mulut tak percaya. Qilin yang sudah bersamanya sejak umur tujuh tahun, kini lebih mendengarkan orang lain yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya kemarin.

.

Benar kata Yoongi; di dalam gua itu hanya ada dua atau tiga lubang berisi air panas, uap mengepul di langit-langit gua membuatnya berkabut. Yoongi melipat tangan di dada, di belakang Draco. Jimin yang terlihat paling senang, dia tersenyum sambil berkeliling. Yoongi heran, apa yang dilihat Jimin dari dinding gua yang gelap itu, karena sang pangeran peri sudah memegangi dinding itu hampir lima menit.

"Ada batu alam di dalamnya" Kata Jimin melihat kerutan di wajah Yoongi, pangeran es itu sudah keringatan.

 _Batu alam?_ Draco si Qilin mendengus penasaran, _Apa itu maksudnya berlian atau sesuatu?_

"Entahlah. Jangan bicara padaku, pengkhianat" Yoongi menjawab, tubuhnya lemas seperti kehilangan cairan.

Draco mengibaskan rambutnya, _Aku bicara padanya_

"Dia tidak akan mendengarmu"

Draco mendengus lagi, membuat Jimin tertawa melihat mereka.

Jimin kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dinding gua, menggerakkannya seperti menarik sesuatu dari dalam dinding, sedetik kemudian beratus-ratus batu alam warna-warni muncul ke permukaan hingga langit-langit gua. Menggatung indah di atas mereka. Yoongi terpana, begitu juga si Qilin. Mereka tidak menyangka ada hal semacam ini di dalam gunung mereka, dan Jimin yang baru pertama kali datang kesana langsung menemukanya.

"Mau berendam?" Jimin menawarkan, membuat Yoongi menyeringai.

"Kau mau terbakar di dalam sana? Airnya mendidih"

Jimin tertawa, "Benarkah?" Dia lalu menggerakkan dua tangannya di atas air sekitar lima belas detik, lalu berkata pada mereka, "Aku sudah menurunkan suhunya. Mau berendam?"

 _Aku mau_ , Draco memekik senang. Walaupun Jimin tak bisa mendengarnya, tapi Jimin bisa mengerti karena Draco sudah melompat-lompat di tanah.

Sang pangeran peri tertawa, menurunkan suhu air di kolam satunya, tempat dimana Draco langsung turun dan melipat kakinya, merendam tubuhnya di air sambil menggigil.

 _Ini lumayan enak, bos. Kau harus mencobanya_

Yoongi tertarik untuk mencoba bukan karena pendapat Draco tapi karena sekarang Park Jimin sedang melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya; sepatu hak tinggi warna coklat kayunya di tinggalkan di tepi dinding, ikatan di rambutnya terlepas hingga semua rambutnya menggantung jatuh begitu saja hingga kepinggang, dia melepas ikat pinggang tipis warna hijau dari gaunnya. Jimin kemudian membebaskan beberapa kancing bentuk daun di dadanya, menurunkan gaun itu ke lantai batu yang lembab. Yoongi melihat kulitnya yang kuning langsat dengan otot tipis yang membentuk tubuh. Jimin menyisakan celana katun besar panjang warna putih, lalu masuk ke dalam air hangat, mendesah lega.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang hanya mematainya dari tepi kolam, "Tidak ingin bergabung?"

Yoongi kemudian melepaskan pakaian dengan canggung; menjatuhkan jubah kebesarannya di atas batu, menanggalkan kemeja dan celana birunya dengan cepat, lalu meninggalkan sepatu bootnya. Dia masuk ke dalam kolam disamping Jimin lalu berbisik "Aku tidak terlalu suka air hangat –kau tau, aku merasa tubuhku mencair"

"Benarkah?" Jimin mengangkat tangan, membelai pundak telanjang Yoongi kemudian tertawa, "Perasaanmu saja. aku pikir kau benar-benar mencair"

Yoongi sendiri sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke bebatuan di langit-langit gua –dan kemana saja selain kearah Jimin. Karena entah kenapa sentuhannya membuat Yoongi merinding.

"Kau yakin airnya aman? Maksudku air dari gunung biasanya mengandung belerang atau zat berbahaya" Tanya Yoongi, memecah keheningan yang sudah berlangsung sekitar lima menit karena tidak ada yang benar-benar tau harus membicarakan apa. Draco bahkan tertidur, saking rileksnya.

Jimin mengangguk yakin, "Air dimanapun yang terkena kekuatanku akan menjadi jernih –aku peri perairan, aku menguasai sungai dan hujan"

"Kita lumayan cocok" Kometar Yoongi, "Kau air, aku es"

Jimin mengangguk setuju, "Kurasa kita akan jadi partner yang baik"

"Yeah, kurasa juga begitu"

Mereka terdiam lagi. Yoongi sibuk mematai langit-langit gua yang sudah dilihatnya belasan kali, dan Jimin sibuk bermain air, dia membuat gelembung-gelembung dalam kolam juga membuat air mancur. Saat berusaha menghindar dari cipratan air mancurnya sendiri, Jimin tidak sengaja bersandar di lengan Yoongi, sehingga keduanya tiba-tiba terpaku kemudian perlahan bergerak saling menjauh.

"P-pangeran es tubuhnya memang dingin ya? padahal kita sedang berendam di air hangat" Jimin berkomentar dengan suara gugupnya.

"Yeah" Yoongi membalas, "Aku bahkan bisa membekukan kolam ini hanya dengan tubuhku"

"Astagah kau ini–"

" –mau berciuman?"

"Apa?" Jimin mengedipkan matanya, terperangah. Namun dia membiarkan Yoongi menarik pinggangnya di dalam air lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Bibirmu saja dingin" Jimin bergumam membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

"Tapi milikmu hangat"

Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan ciuman itu. awalanya hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan, kemudian mereka mulai menggigit bibir satu sama lain, membuat mereka sama-sama tertawa dalam ciuman itu. keduanya memejamkan mata erat, menikmati lumatan di bibir masing-masing. Tangan Yoongi sudah naik turun di punggung Jimin, mendorong tubuh lelaki itu lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sementara mulut Jimin terbuka, Yoongi mendorong lidahnya masuk, bermain-main di dalam sana. Lidah Jimin menyerah pada keagresifan Yoongi, menyambut lelaki itu.

Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan ringan jatuh di atas dahinya, dia mendongak, melihat beberapa kelopak bunga lantana warna kuning dan ungu, juga daun-daun kecil berjatuhan dari udara.

"Astagah" Jimin menghela nafas kaget, "Itu aku –aku selalu begini setiap sedang bahagia"

Yoongi heran dengan jawaban itu, tapi kemudian dia terkekeh, menyambut Jimin yang kembali menciumnya.

 _Aku akan tunggu diluar, bos._

Mereka mendengar Draco keluar dari air dan berjalan kearah mulut gua, meninggalkan kedua pria itu saling melumat mulut masing-masing dengan puluhan kelopak bunga dan dedaunan juga kepingan salju yang jatuh dari udara kosong ke atas kepala mereka.

.

* * *

 _ **Invation to the Elvish**_

Yoongi sedang mencium Jimin di dalam kamar pribadinya saat sebuah ketukan dipintu menginterupsi mereka. Jimin cepat-cepat mengancingkan pakaiannya, mengudang decak tidak senang dari Yoongi. Mereka bersama-sama membuka pintu, Jimin menyambut dengan senyum hangat pelayan yang kini membungkuk sopan di depan pintu.

"Raja Glaciem yang agung mengundang anda di aula utama –Anda juga, pangeran Min" sambungnya melihat Yoongi akan berbalik masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi menyahut malas, "Bukannya aku tidak dibolehkan ikut dalam penulisan perjanjian?"

"Jadwal penulisan perjanjiannya besok" Kata Jimin memberitau.

"I-ini hal penting, yang mulia" pelayan itu tergagap, hampir menangis. Membuat Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya lalu memutuskan menyusul Jimin yang sudah berjalan cepat di depannya.

Yoongi mendorong pintu aula utama dan membiarkan Jimin masuk terlebih dahulu. Perasaannya tidak enak melihat keenam utusan kerajaan Elvish berkumpul disana dengan pakaian perang, mereka menyambut kedatangan Jimin dengan raut kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara.

Belum sempat mereka bertanya _ada apa?_ Salah satu utusan sudah memegangi lengan Jimin erat, "Kita diserang, pangeran. Banyak dryad dan hamadryad mati, sayap mereka hangus, pepohonaan dan sungai terbakar, banyak Elves yang terluka, para sidhe dan knockers tidak mau keluar membantu. Para Asrais, Gwageth, mermaid dan peri air lainnya hanya mau di perintah olehmu. Elvish hampir jatuh –kita harus pulang."

Informasi itu membuat Jimin shock. Dia membatu ditempat tak bisa bersuara, nafasnya cepat, matanya berair hampir menangis, "Ki-kita harus pulang" katanya sambil mulai bergerak panik, dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah kembali ke kerajaannya.

"Kami butuh bantuan, yang mulia" Kata salah satu utusan menghadap raja Glaciem penuh duka, "Kami tau perjanjian belum dituliskan dan sepenuhnya dibuat. Tulis apa saja keinginan Glaciem dalam surat itu –untuk sekarang, bantu kami"

Jimin berhenti panik, dia menghadap sang raja kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, "Bantu kami. _Tolong_ "

Sang raja turun dari singgasananya lalu memeluk Jimin, "Astagah, tentu saja. kita bisa memikirkan perjanjian itu nanti. Sekarang pulanglah, aku akan mengirimkan bantuan terbaik yang bisa Glaciem berikan"

Jimin mengangguk cepat, menggumamkan terima kasih lalu berbalik pergi, bergerak meninggalkan aula utama tapi Yoongi menahan tangannya.

"Aku ikut" Kata Yoongi mantap. Dia menatap ayahnya, "Aku akan berperang bersama Elvish, yah, berikan restumu"

Sang raja terdiam, dia menatap putera satu-satunya yang kini berdiri mantap di depannya sambil menggenggam erat tangan sang pangeran peri. Dia tidak benar-benar ingin melepaskan anaknya ke medan perang begitu saja, namun dia bersuara sambil mengangguk satu kali, "Kuberikan restuku"

Yoongi menghela nafas lega, "Terima kasih, yah" lalu tersenyum menguatkan pada Jimin.

Sebelum mereka semua pergi dari aula itu, raja Glaciem memanggil mereka untuk berkumpul sejenak di depan pintu, "Ini yang harus kalian lakukan" katanya, "Min Yoongi, aku ingin kau mengaktifkan perisai es di atas negeri kita agar tak ada yang bisa menerobos masuk lewat udara –tak akan lama, hanya sepuluh menit" katanya pada Jimin, "Amankan siapapun yang kau rasa terluka parah tak bisa berperang ke dalam Glaceim. Amankan juga baginda ratu, perempuan dan anak-anak. Mereka bisa bersembunyi di sini. Aku akan menyiapkan pasukan –kau pemimpin pasukan Glaciem, Min Yoongi– juga stok makanan kesana. Kalian mengerti?"

Mereka semua mengangguk kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam kereta. Jimin memeluk raja Glaciem dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, dia berbisik, "Aku akan melapiskan mantra pelindung di perisai Yoongi untuk Glaciem" membuat Raja Min mengangguk.

Mereka mendengar derap kuda dari kejauhan, dan saat mereka menoleh, Draco sudah berdiri di samping kereta, _Butuh tumpangan, bos?_

Yoongi memeluk ayahnya satu kali kemudian menarik Jimin menghampiri Draco, "Kalian pergilah dengan kereta," Kata Yoongi pada utusan Elvish, "Pasukan pertama akan mengawal kalian. Aku dan Jimin harus membuat perisai dulu di dalam sini, kami punya tumpangan –pergilah"

Keenam utusan Elvish pergi dengan dua kereta yang ditarik oleh kuda, sedangkan Yoongi dan Jimin naik ke punggung Draco lalu meluncur naik ke angkasa.

Sang raja menatap kepergian anaknya dengan berat hati, dia menarik keluar sebuah kalung dengan liontin cincin emas dari balik jubahnya, menggenggam cincin itu erat kemudian berbisik pada langit yang perlahan tertutup perisai es dan mantra alam, "Tolong jaga putraku"

.

.

 _To be continued_

* * *

A/N::

Maafkan keautisan (?) cerita yang tiba-tiba muncul ini. rencananya bakal di publish bareng FF lain, tapi saya memutuskan akan publish yang sudah selesai lebih dulu (walaupun sebenarnya Frozen Flower juga belum kelar. hehe) FF lain dalam perjalanan, semoga mereka sampai dengan selamat.

Happy reading ya~ Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Ninggalin review gapapa kali ya~

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	2. Chapter 2

**[Frozen Flower]**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

YoonMin

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, Kingdom AU

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, OC, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **The Elvish**_

Elvish adalah salah satu kerajaan dengan daerah kekuasaan paling luas, mereka memimpin banyak sekali jenis peri dan menguasai alam; hutan, sungai, gunung bahkan angin dan tanah. Istana kerajaan yang menjadi pusat pemerintahan berdiri megah di tengah kota, dengan halaman melingkar dan sebuah air terjun yang tak terlalu tinggi di bagian selatan. Tidak seperti istana Glaciem yang berkilauan karena es, istana Elvish terlihat menyatu dengan alam. Dindingnya tidak di cat warna warni; batu, kayu, dan semua elemen alam yang membangun istana itu dibiarkan terlihat, bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang menonjol karena mereka tidak memotong kayu atau mengikis batunya, membuat istana itu berbentuk aneh. Rumah para warga terbuat dari berbagai hal, tergantung peri jenis apa mereka; Para peri hutan tinggal di hutan, peri air tinggal di air, peri tanah tinggal di tanah, peri angin tinggal udara –well, tidak ada hal seperti itu, para peri angin tinggal di rumah layaknya manusia, hanya saja mereka punya sayap dan rumah mereka tinggi.

Negeri Elvish, walaupun kadang terlihat aneh, namun menjadi negeri paling indah saat musim semi. Saat dimana daun dari pepohonan tumbuh hijau, buah-buahan berlimpah, bunga warna-warni tumbuh disepanjang jalan, bahkan lumut pun terlihat indah saat itu. Akan tetapi, musim semi kali ini berbeda; tak ada dedaunan hijau, hanya batang pohon yang tumbang terbakar. Tak ada buah-buahan, sudah jatuh ke tanah bahkan sebelum benihnya bersemi. Tak ada bunga ataupun lumut, tanah tempatnya tumbuh membara merah terkena api.

Park Jimin menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan saat melihat negerinya dari atas punggung Draco yang terbang memutar di angkasa. Api berkobar di mana-mana, gerbang istana tertutup rapat, berpuluh-puluh Elves, para prajurit peri, berjaga di belakang pintu gerbang. Penduduk dan peri yang terluka sepertinya sudah di ungsikan ke dalam istana.

Di luar sana, para raksasa ogre berkeliaran dengan pentungan sebesar tiang penyangga istana Glaciem di pundak mereka, memukul bangunan mana saja yang masih berdiri tegak. Beberapa ogre duduk berkumpul melingkari api unggun –sebenarnya itu adalah salah satu rumah peri angin yang roboh terbakar. Mereka sedang makan sosis dan minum arak dari gelas sebesar batang pohon oak, membicarakan pembagian harta rampasan negeri yang sudah lebih dulu jatuh, lalu mulai tertawa bodoh pada satu sama lain.

Di angkasa, Draco mencoba terbang masuk ke wilayah istana namun mereka tak pernah sampai, Draco bahkan yakin bahwa mereka sudah empat kali kembali ke tempat yang sama.

"Kita tak bisa masuk ke dalam istana. Mereka pasti sudah memasang mantra." Yoongi berkata, menyadarkan Jimin dari keterkejutannya atas kejatuhan Elvish sekarang.

"Oh, kau benar." Jimin menjawab, tapi Yoongi tak mendengarnya seperti seseorang yang bingung karena tidak bisa menemukan jalan masuk ke dalam istana sendiri. Laki-laki itu menyeka air mata di sudut matanya lalu berkata pada Draco, "Terbang ke selatan, Draco."

Si qilin menurut, dia mengepakkan sayap menuju selatan dan mereka bisa melihat lebih banyak lagi hutan yang rusak. Jimin tak bisa untuk tak lebih terkejut; ada asap hitam mengepul dari mana-mana, disana semakin banyak batang pohon berjatuhan, para roh alamnya lenyap –entah mati atau berlindung di dalam istana.

"Oh, Astagah." Jimin mendesah membuat Yoongi ikut prihatin, berharap dalam hati semoga Glaciem aman hingga perang benar-benar berakhir.

"Fokus, Park Jimin. Kita harus masuk ke istana." Yoongi berbisik, suaranya terdengar dingin seperti biasanya.

Pangeran peri itu mengangguk samar, dia menyelidik keamanan tempat itu. Merasa tak ada satupun ogre disana –sepertinya mereka semua sedang minum-minum untuk _too-early-celebration_ atas penyerangan terhadap Elvish– lalu berteriak pada Draco, "Turun di sungai dekat pohon itu."

Draco menuruti Jimin lagi. Mereka berada di dekat sungai cukup besar, deras dan terlihat sepertinya sungai itu jernih sebelum akhirnya ada abu sisa terbakar dan dedaunan rontok mengalir mengotorinya. Jimin menyedot ingus, berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis, lalu berdiri di pinggir sungai, merentangkan tangan di depannya sambil terisak pelan. Elvish tak pernah jatuh seburuk ini.

Dia mulai menggumamkan suatu nada dengan nyanyian bahasa aneh membuat Yoongi bahkan Draco merinding. Entah hanya perasaan, atau Yoongi memang merasakan harapan dan kehangatan ganjil di dadanya saat lagu itu di nyanyikan Jimin dengan suara melengkingnya yang lembut. Draco melihat rumput-rumput yang hangus sedang berusaha menyembuhkan diri dengan lagu itu –walaupun tidak berhasil. Rumput-rumput itu sudah terlalu rusak untuk kembali bereinkarnasi.

Selain itu, air di sungai kembali jernih dalam jarak tertentu, dimana kekuatan Jimin bisa menjangkaunya. Aliran sungai melambat, lalu perlahan air sungai itu membelah, berputar-putar membuat terowongan.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dan Draco di belakangnya dengan tangan masih terentang, "Kita lewat sini."

Jimin turun ke dalam sungai terlebih dahulu, masuk ke dalam terowongan. Yoongi menyusul di belakangnya, kemudian Draco. Mereka berjalan di dasar sungai tanpa terkena air, di atas lingkaran air, sungai kembali mengalir seperti semula untuk menyambunyikan mereka, membuat Yoongi diam-diam mengangguk kagum. Draco yang terbiasa bebas di udara tidak menyukai bagaimana terowongan air itu membuatnya terkungkung, dia bahkan tidak bisa merentangkan sayapnya sedikit saja karena lingkaran air itu akan buyar dan perlahan membasahi mereka. Hal itu tidak dipermasalahkan Jimin karena air yang jatuh ke tubuhnya malah membuat kekuatannya bertambah, tapi Yoongi selalu mendesiskan, "YAH!" pada Draco tiap qilin itu membuatnya basah.

Mereka muncul di air terjun istana setelah beberapa lama berjalan. Jimin bernafas berat saat naik ke darat, Yoongi menatap istana Elvish dan Draco yang mengikik lega.

"Kita sudah di dalam istana." Kata Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk, masih mematai istana bangsa Elvish yang benar-benar berbeda dengan imej istananya sendiri, kemudian mengingat sesuatu, "Eh, bagaimana dengan para utusan dan pasukan pertama?"

Jimin menyorongkan tangannya ke air terjun, "Mereka sudah disini." Jawabnya lancar seperti air terjun itu yang memberikannya informasi, "Salah satu utusan adalah seorang asrais–"

"–Asrais?"

"Asrais adalah jenis peri air laki-laki. Bertubuh kecil dan bisa melebur menjadi air. Dia menyelundupkan pasukan Glaciem ke dalam sungai, seperti yang kita lakukan. Ayo masuk."

Jimin dan Yoongi masuk ke dalam istana, meninggalkan Draco yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di luar, terbang di sekitar mantra pembatas istana untuk mengawasi, walaupun alasan sebenarnya adalah _Kau tau kan bos? Aku tidak suka peri._

Mereka menemukan aula singgasana berubah menjadi rumah sakit darurat; banyak tempat tidur dari daun, kulit hewan dan sulur-sulur berjejeran. Para peri yang menggunakan armband warna putih bergerak kesana kemari untuk mengobati peri-peri yang terluka, beberapa peri bersayap melayang di udara dengan posisi duduk melipat kaki, memainkan nada aneh menggunakan seruling bambu. Seperti lagu yang di nyanyikan Jimin tadi, nada dari seruling itu membawa aura tertentu di setiap nadanya; kehangatan, keberanian, dan hal lainnya.

Di dekat tangga, beberapa peri laki-laki berpakaian perang duduk melingkar, mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang serius hingga Jimin berteriak sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ayah!"

Raja peri berdiri menyambut anak keduanya lalu mereka berpelukan. Jimin benar-benar mirip ayahnya, hanya saja sang raja peri tidak berambut panjang, dan matanya hijau terang. Dua orang dari kelompok itu ikut memeluk Jimin, dan dari yang Yoongi dengar mereka adalah kakak dan adik Jimin; sang pewaris tahta Hoseok dan si bungsu Jungkook.

Tidak seperti dua saudaranya, Hoseok berambut coklat, iris matanya berwarna sama. Selayaknya seorang peri, telinganya lancip, terlihat mencuat dari balik ribuan helai rambut panjangnya. Putra tertua kerajaan peri itu memiliki raut menenangkan dan gesture tubuh yang lembut namun tegas di saat bersamaan. Kentara sekali sudah di ajari untuk menjadi pemimpin bangsanya.

Jungkook sendiri memiliki rambut kelam seperti Jimin, namun tidak panjang. Jungkook terlihat imut saat memeluk Jimin tadi, namun ketika mulai membicarakan keadaan negeri mereka pada Jimin, muncul aura pejuang yang mengelilinginya. Lelaki itu tampak kuat dan tangguh, Yoongi mengamati goresan-goresan di pakaian perangnya dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sang pangeran ketiga bertarung dengan sangat baik.

"Glaciem membantu kita." Kata Jimin akhirnya memperkenalkan Yoongi setelah cukup lama mendengarkan penjelasan tentang penyerangan tiba-tiba itu, dia minggir dan membiarkan Yoongi mendekat, "Pangeran es sendiri yang akan berperang bersama kita, yah."

Yoongi menunduk kepada raja peri dan lelaki tua itu langsung bertanya, "Kenapa kau pucat dan kurus sekali? Kurang makan ya?"

Yoongi bengong mendengar pertanyaan itu, menyadari bahwa semua orang yang ada disana termasuk Jimin memandangnya ingin tau. Mereka saling menatap beberapa persekon hingga Yoongi menjawab dengan canggung, "Bangsa kami memang berkulit pucat."

Jimin menyikut pinggang ayahnya lalu terseyum tidak enak pada Yoongi.

"Tapi pasukanmu yang lain tak sepucat dirimu."

Yoongi baru akan memberi tahu bahwa tingkat kepucatan kulit bangsa Glaciem berbanding lurus dengan tingkat kekuatannya. Semakin kuat seorang Glacis, semakin pucat dia. Para peri ini –selain Jimin– mungkin belum bertemu ayahnya yang kulitnya seputih tembok.

Namun Jimin segera menegur ayahnya. "Sudahlah… yang penting mereka datang membantu kita."

"Kita sudah membuat perjanjian," Ayahnya tak mau kalah, "Mereka memang harus membantu."

Yoongi mendengus, sempat lupa bahwa dia tidak begitu menyukai bangsa ini karena kesombongan mereka, dan ternyata mereka lumayan menyebalkan.

"Kami belum membuat perjanjian, yah." Jimin meluruskan, berdehem salah tingkah melihat ekspresi Yoongi, "Mereka membantu dengan suka rela."

Ayahnya tidak menjawab, tapi dia memanggilkan pelayan untuk membawakan minuman untuk Yoongi.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Night Chaos**_

Saat itu Yoongi sedang duduk melingkar bersama para panglima Elvish, ketiga pangeran dan sang raja. Mereka sedang membicarakan strategi penyerangan dan juga semua hal yang akan mereka lakukan. Malam hampir tiba, dan mereka sudah setuju akan mengungsikan yang mulia ratu, anak-anak dan para peri yang tidak dapat berperang ke Glaciem. Rencananya mereka akan menggunakan sungai untuk menyelundupkan para pengungsi, lewat terowongan air seperti yang Jimin lakukan. Untuk berjaga-jaga, beberapa orang Glacis dan peri pengawal akan ikut dalam rombongan.

Seketika suara debum keras mengagetkan semua orang. Istana yang awalnya berangsur tenang, kini mulai riuh akan kepanikan. Para ogre menyerang, memaksa masuk kedalam istana dengan mendobrak pintu gerbang. Para Elves sekuat tenaga mempertahankan gerbang mereka karena itu satu-satunya pelindung istana sekarang, sedangkan masih banyak peri terluka di dalamnya. Mereka sedang benar-benar lemah karena diserang tanpa persiapan.

Sang raja peri memerintahkan pengungsian untuk segera di lakukan. Semua pengungsi berlarian dalam kelompok menuju air terjun, yang mulia ratu harus berpelukan dengan Jimin sedikit lebih lama membuatnya tertinggal di belakang. Para Asrais memasukkan mereka kedalam terowongan air secepat yang mereka bisa.

Tanpa arahan, semua orang bergerak melindungi istana mereka. Hoseok bersama sang panglima perang yang baru Yoongi ketahui bernama Namjoon berlari mendekati pintu gerbang yang mulai terkoyak, memerintahkan para Elves untuk mundur sedangkan mereka berdua menghentakkan kaki ke bumi hingga tanah di bawah mereka naik membentuk gerbang lain yang lebih tinggi. Maka, ketika gerbang kayu itu hancur, para ogre meraung kesal menemukan gerbang lainnya.

Jungkook meregangkan otot-ototnya, menggenggam kuat pegangan pedang di pinggangnya sambil menghadap pasukan yang tersisa, memberikan arahan tentang pertahanan. Karena sesungguhnya mereka sama sekali belum memiliki strategi bagus untuk menyerang. Mereka hanya bisa bertahan sekarang.

Beberapa peri bersayap kembali melayang di udara di dekat gerbang, dalam posisi duduk, memainkan seruling dengan nada yang berbeda dengan nada yang mereka mainkan untuk menyembuhkan. Kali ini nada terdengar lebih cepat, dan gerbang tanah serta semua pertahanan di dalam istana bertambah kuat.

Raksasa ogre berpikir bahwa mereka hanya butuh dua sampai empat raksasa untuk memukul hancur gerbang, melihat ukuran mereka yang hampir setinggi pintu gerbang itu. Namun melihat defensi dari para peri yang kuat, mereka memutuskan menyerbu bersama. memukulkan pentungan berulang kali ke gerbang para peri. Walau terkadang pentungan mereka terlempar karena mengenai mantra di atas perbatasan.

"Park Jimin, sebelah sini."

Jimin mengikuti Yoongi ke arah air mancur yang letaknya di tengah pekarangan.

"Kita akan melapisi gerbang tanah dengan es. Aku perlu air." kata Yoongi tegas, berlari mendekati Hoseok dan Namjoon yang sedang mempertahankan gerbang tanah mereka.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. Melambaikan kedua tangannya di udara untuk mengendalikan air mancur. Mengirimi Yoongi air sebanyak yang dia bisa. Sedangkan Yoongi membangun gerbang baru tepat di belakang gerbang tanah, terbuat dari es; tebal dan dingin membuat Hoseok dan Namjoon merinding kedinginan.

Melihat itu, para roh hutan mengambil inisiatif untuk membantu. Mengeluarkan sulur-sulur dari telapak tangan mereka, yang saling melilit dan membentuk gerbang baru di belakang gerbang es milik Yoongi.

Gerbang berlapis.

Rencana ini cukup berhasil memperlambat gerakan para ogre. Mereka semakin kesal karena harus menghadapi gerbang lain di belakang gerbang yang baru saja mereka hancurkan. Namun kekesalan itu malah membuat niat menghancurkan semakin besar dan cepat, hingga gerbang berlapis itu tak bisa bertahan lama.

Untungnya saat para ogre berhasil menembus pertahanan para peri, mereka sudah bersiap-siap menyerang. Langsung saja Jungkook mengayunkan pedangnya, menebas kepala salah satu ogre yang langsung menggelinding di tanah. Melihat itu, para ogre menggeram marah, menyerang siapa saja yang mereka lihat.

Roh roh hutan menangkap kaki-kaki besar raksasa itu dengan sulur-sulur, membuat mereka terjatuh dengan suara berdebum. Tanah bergetar saat beberapa raksasa itu terjerembap sekaligus, mematahkan beberapa gigi mereka.

Hoseok dengan cepat membuat lubang besar di tanah, menenggelamkan dua raksasa sekaligus ke dalam bumi. Setelah itu dia menggerakkan tinjunya keudara, membuat tanah yang baru saja menutupi lubang naik meninju rahang raksasa ogre yang paling besar.

Jimin sendiri sudah menjebak kepala kepala para ogre dengan air, membuat mereka tercekik tak bisa bernafas hingga jatuh bertumpu pada lutut mereka yang kehijauan.

Para peri dan Glacis melakukan apapun yang mereka bisa untuk menghalau raksasa-raksasa itu, mempertahankan istana mereka. Sang raja peri menghembuskan angin topan dari jari-jarinya, memukul mundur para ogre keluar dari gerbang istananya.

Yoongi yang menutup wajahnya dari debu karena angin topan dengan tangan terangkat, mengerti mengapa ayahnya begitu ingin bekerja sama dengan kerajaan ini. Mereka benar-benar kompeten di medan perang.

Kaki-kaki besar para ogre sudah hampir di luar batas gerbang sekarang ini. Mereka membutuhkan satu dorongan lagi. Yoongi mengeluarkan es dari pori-pori kulit telapak tangannya, memerangkap kaki salah satu ogre membuat ogre lain mundur karena tak ingin ikut terperangkap. Sebagai pukulan terakhir, Yoongi mengerling Jimin, memberikan isyarat yang langsung dimengerti pangeran peri itu. Jimin mengalirkan air pada Yoongi untuk akhirnya di bekukan menjadi pedang besar. Dalam satu tebasan bertenaga, Yoongi membelah tubuh raksasa ogre dalam perangkapnya menjadi dua, membuat darah hijau menjijikkan mengalir membasahi tanah, isi perutnya berserakan dan bau menyengat langsung memenuhi area itu.

Melihat hal itu, para raksasa menatap Yoongi dengan marah sekaligus segan. Sang pangeran es balas menatap mereka dengan bola matanya yang biru, mengangkat kening sebelah kirinya seperti menantang. _Kalian akan bernasib sama jika mendekat._

Ogre-ogre itu saling menyikut satu sama lain, memilih untuk mundur, perlahan menyeret pentungan besar masing-masing, meninggalkan salah satu teman mereka yang tergeletak menjadi dua bagian.

"Kalian tidak ingin menutup gerbangnya?" Tanya Yoongi dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa melihat para peri itu malah tercengang menatapnya.

Namjoon dan Hoseok yang tidak biasa dengan nada dingin itu segera bergerak canggung, membangun gerbang dari tanah untuk melindungi istana mereka.

"Ada apa sih?" Yoongi membisiki Jimin saat para peri itu tak henti-henti menatapnnya. Peri yang meniup seruling di udara kini menurunkan kaki mereka, melayang satu inchi di atas tanah, melepaskan seruling mereka sambil mematainya.

Jungkook yang lebih dulu bergerak, merangkul Yoongi sok akrab sambil nyengir, "Ajari aku melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?" Yoongi bingung, mencoba melepaskan pegangan Jungkook di bahunya.

Saat itu sang raja peri tertawa, keras sekali sampai perutnya sakit, "Yaa ampun." Katanya serak, "Aku tidak tau bangsa Glaciem itu sadis juga. Kami bahkan menganggap Jungkook keterlaluan karena bisa memenggal kepala tanpa merasa bersalah. Tapi seorang Glacis bisa membelah tubuh menjadi dua tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Menarik sekali."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengerling Jimin yang tersenyum maklum di sampingnya dan Jungkook yang tak henti-henti menatapnya kagum.

"Aku tidak tau bangsa peri berhati lembut seperti ini." Katanya membuat Jimin tertawa. Mencoba untuk tidak menggunakan kata _lembek_ untuk mendeskripsikan sikap para peri. Menurut Yoongi tempat yang paling tepat untuk melakukan sadisme adalah medan perang, itulah mengapa medan perang disebut tempat pertumpahan darah, kan?

Mereka terkejut mendengar sang raja memanggil dari dalam, "Ayo masuk, kita butuh istirahat. Entah apa yang akan di lakukan para ogre itu nanti."

Yoongi menatap gerbang di belakangnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam istana. Untung saja penyerangan malam ini bisa mereka tangani dengan baik. Benar kata sang raja, entah apa yang akan para ogre lakukan untuk membalas mereka nanti.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Draco's Alert**_

"Dari mana saja kau, sialan?" Suara Yoongi tiba-tiba menggema di aula singgasana kerajaan peri.

Waktu itu pukul satu malam, sebagian besar peri sedang beristirahat, beberapa lainnya berjaga-jaga. Jimin dan keluarganya berbaring dalam satu baris di tempat tidur kulit hewan dekat tangga. Semua peri memutuskan untuk tidak saling berjauhan, sehingga mereka terkumpul di Aula yang luas itu, saling berhimpitan.

Suara Yoongi mengagetkan semuanya, Jungkook yang terperanjat dari tempatnya cepat-cepat mengambil pedang, mengira ada serangan lagi. Sang pangeran terakhir menghela napas lega melihat Yoongi tersenyum minta maaf karena sudah mengangetkan mereka. Tapi sesungguhnya itu tidak terlihat seperti senyuman, dia hanya mengerutkan wajahnya saja.

Yoongi berjalan cepat ke arah pintu depan. Ternyata dia meneriaki seekor hewan aneh yang langsung menarik perhatian kebanyakan peri yang mendengar teriakan Yoongi.

 _Hei bos, jangan marah. Aku hanya–_

" Hanya apa?" Yoongi membentak setelah sampai di tangga, tempat dimana Draco berdiri sambil mengepakkan sayapnya pelan, pertanda dia merasa bersalah, "Kau tidak kelihatan saat aku membutuhkanmu. Kemana saja kau? Kau bilang ingin membantu, tapi disini malah menghilang. Bagaimana aku tidak marah? Aku akan mencekikmu, kesini kau sialan."

 _Wohoww…_ Draco mundur beberapa langkah, menghindari tangan dingin sang pangeran es, _Santai sedikit bos. Aku bisa menjelaskannya._

"Baik, jelaskan!" Yoongi berdiri tegap di depan Draco sambil melipat tangan di dada, menunggu penjelasan.

 _Tadi aku…_ Draco melirik belakang punggung Yoongi dengan matanya yang hijau, kata-katanya terputus, dia berhenti bicara dan garis matanya menukik heran, _eerrr bos. Aku butuh privasi._

"Apa?" Yoongi menelengkan kepala tak mengerti.

Draco menunjuk ke arah belakang punggung Yoongi dengan hidungnya lalu berkespresi jijik membuat Yoongi berbalik pada tumit sepatunya. Terkejut mendapati para peri berdesakan di belakangnya untuk melihat Draco, beberapa peri bersayap terbang di atas kepala para peri lain.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Suara Yoongi terdengar kesal, tapi sepertinya para peri tak mengindahkannya. Mereka sedang asik menatapi Draco.

"Apa itu yang namanya Qilin?" Jungkook yang pertama kali bersuara. Dia mendekati Yoongi, menepis tangan Jimin yang mencoba menahannya, "Boleh aku menyen–"

" –tidak boleh." Jimin meraih pundak adiknya, menjauhkan Jungkook dari Draco yang sudah menghentak kakinya di tanah pertanda tidak suka, "Qilin tidak menyukai orang baru. Jangan mendekatinya jika tidak diberi izin."

Draco mengikik, membuat semburan api kecil lolos diantara gigi-giginya. _Aku suka sekali Park Jimin._

Yoongi mengerling kesal pada Draco membuat qilin itu mengibas rambutnya salah tingkah.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan Draco, jadi–"

" –Aku mengerti," Jimin segera memotong perkataan Yoongi, kemudian mendorong semua peri masuk ke dalam istana, "Tolong pergi dari sini."

 _Oh, Jimin boleh ikut mendengarkan._ Draco menggoyang-goyangkan ekor, melirik Jimin yang masih mencoba membuat ayahnya berhenti melongokkan kepala untuk meneliti tubuh Draco lebih lama.

Yoongi mendesis, "Dia tidak akan bisa mendengarmu."

 _Kau bisa menyampaikan padanya untukku kan?_

"Wah…" Yoongi berkacak pinggang, berdecak sebal pada hewan suci yang tiba-tiba menjadi begitu menyebalkan setelah bertemu Jimin, "Kau lebih menyukai Park Jimin ternyata. Aku benar-benar akan menggantimu setelah kita kembali ke Glaciem. Kau dengar?"

Draco menggerak-gerakan hidungnya, mencoba untuk mengabaikan ancaman itu. Tapi tidak bisa, Draco si qilin berakhir menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada lengan tuannya, benar-benar tak sanggup jika posisinya sebagai tunggangan resmi putera mahkota diberikan pada qilin lain.

 _Aku lebih menyukaimu, bos. Sungguh._

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata manismu, Draco," Yoongi menghela nafas berat, "Dari mana kau? Jelaskan."

 _Aku terbang di sekitar sini. Mantra alam sempat buyar karena penyerangan tadi jadi aku pergi keluar untuk melihat-lihat keadaan di luar. Dan tebak apa yang aku temukan?_

"Aku tidak suka tebak-tebakan," Sahut Yoongi membuat Draco mencibir, _Dasar tidak asik._

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya tidak suka, sehingga Draco cepat-cepat bicara lagi sebelum Yoongi benar-benar akan mencari penggantinya.

 _Si ogre gila yang punya paku besar di pentungannya membawa monster untuk menghancurkan istana. Dan tebak lagi monster apa itu? –ah, baiklah. Kau tidak suka tebak-tebakan jadi aku akan menjawabnya sendiri– Jawabannya adalaaahh dugun dugun dugun…_

"DRACO!"

 _Baiklah, tuan pemarah. Monster Aqra, mereka membawa monster Aqra._

Yoongi terdiam. Kerutan di wajahnya karena kesal dengan Draco perlahan menghilang, berganti ekspresi cemas yang sangat kentara, "Aqra? Monster ular? Bukankah dia tersegel?"

 _Ular botak yang tidak bisa mati. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melepaskannya, tapi itu benar-benar Aqra, bos. Tamatlah kita._ Draco mulai melangkah berputar di tempatnya, _Aku sudah bilang kan Park Jimin boleh mendengarkan, mereka harus tahu. Bukan karena aku menyukainya lebih dari dirimu._

"Kita harus memberitahu mereka" Kata Yoongi cepat tanpa mendengarkan keluhan Draco "–kau mau masuk?"

Draco menggeleng mantap membuat Yoongi mengangguk lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam istana.

Sebelum Yoongi menghilang di balik pintu, dia berkata pada Draco, "Bicara pada Gallant. Katakan bahwa aku meminta ayah mengirimkan pasukan lain yang lebih _dingin_. Dan suruh mereka berhati-hati."

 _Oke bos._

.

"Aqra? Monster ular?" pertanyaan retorik dari sang raja peri persis sama dengan yang Yoongi perkirakan, karena itu juga pertanyaan yang sama dengan miliknya. Mereka tak pernah menyangka Aqra akan disebut dalam peperangan kali ini, seluruh dunia bahkan tak pernah mencemaskan Aqra lagi sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Kau yakin?" Hoseok berbicara dengan suara gemetar membuat punggungnya ditepuk keras oleh sang ayah.

"Kau tidak boleh takut, pangeran!" Katanya keras. Sang ayah berekspresi tidak suka karena putera mahkotanya berlagak lemah di depan putera mahkota negeri lain.

"Tapi ayah, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Aqra. Kita dalam masalah besar jika mereka benar-benar merekrutnya." Mereka bisa mendengar nafas Hoseok yang pendek-pendek karena khawatir. Namjoon menghampirinya dan mengelus pundak sang pangeran pertama untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau yakin itu Aqra? Bukankah Aqra disegel di gunung es selatan?" Tanya Hoseok sekali lagi, masih belum bisa menerima bahwa berita yang di terima indera pendengarannya adalah benar.

Yoongi mengangguk mantap, "Draco melihatnya. Aqra sudah bebas, aku tidak tahu siapa yang melepaskannya. Lagipula Aqra adalah ular dengan ukuran yang tidak main-main, kukunya saja sepanjang…" Yoongi mengingat-ngingat panjang kuku monster Aqra tapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban, jadi dia berkata, "Yang jelas kau akan menempuh perjalanan lima menit berjalan kaki jika mencoba berjalan di atas kukunya –itu baru kukunya. Aqra sebesar itu, tidak mungkin Draco salah mengenalinya."

"Yoongi hyung benar," Jungkook bersuara dengan tidak bersemangat sama sekali, dan Yoongi terkejut bahwa Jungkook sudah berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung._ "Aqra itu tidak mungkin salah dikenali. Dia satu-satunya yang memiliki ciri seperti itu. Kita benar-benar dalam masalah."

"Kita harus mencari cara untuk melawannya," Kata Yoongi ragu-ragu.

"Berikan aku satu saja cara melawannya, lalu aku akan mempertaruhkan hidupku untuk itu." Sahut Hoseok sedikit emosi, suaranya keras hampir berteriak. "Tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkannya. Dia seperti tak punya titik lemah ditubuhnya; tak ada jantung, tak ada organ vital, atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya jatuh. Semakin kita menyerangnya, semakin kuat dia."

"Hyung," Jimin menegur kakaknya dengan suara yang lembut, menatap mata coklat sang pewaris tahta untuk memberitahunya bahwa suasana menjadi tidak enak karena teriakan itu, "Yoongi hanya mencoba membantu."

Hoseok dan mereka semua terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yoongi tak mengharapkan permintaan maaf karena Hoseok sudah membentaknya. Dia tidak akan mendapatkan hal itu di istana peri, jadi yang Yoongi lakukan adalah memutar otak untuk menemukan solusi apa saja dalam mengatasi Aqra, menggali ingatannya tentang strategi-strategi perang yang sudah dia pelajari sejak umur tujuh tahun. Tapi entah mengapa pikirannya buntu, tak ada satupun yang bisa ia ingat. Bahkan Yoongi sangsi dia masih mengingat bagaimana caranya memegang pedang di saat genting seperti ini.

"Kalian istirahatlah dulu," ujar sang raja peri lesu, "Aku akan memberi tahu peri lain. Apapun yang kita hadapi, mereka harus tahu karena kita akan bertarung bersama." Laki-laki tua itu bangkit dari duduknya, dan sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi, dia mengacak rambut putra tertuanya, "Kuatlah, putra mahkota."

Tak ada yang menjawab. Kata-kata itu hanya meninggalkan beban sendiri untuk Hoseok, menjadikannya kacau sekali. Dia memijit pelipisnya terlalu keras hingga membuat beberapa rambutnya acak-acakan dan mencuat kemana-mana. Namjoon bergeser duduk di samping Hoseok, memaksa sang pangeran untuk bersandar di dadanya. Awalnya menolak, Hoseok berakhir menyembunyikan wajah kusutnya di balik pakaian Namjoon, tak berdaya.

Jungkook menghela nafas berat melihat kakaknya, memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan pergi, mendaki anak tangga satu persatu hingga menghilang di balik pilar.

"Haruskah kita pergi melihat Draco? Apa dia sudah makan?"

Yoongi terkejut karena Jimin langsung menarik lengannya untuk pergi dari sana, berjalan di antara tempat tidur dari daun menuju pintu depan, keluar ke pekarangan istana yang sepi. Menemukan hanya beberapa peri bersayap yang terbang di atas gerbang di balik mantra untuk mengawasi. Draco sepertinya sudah mencoba berkenalan dengan peri penjaga agar bisa membantunya keluar masuk menembus mantra, karena sekarang qilin itu tak terlihat dimanapun jadi Yoongi mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia terbang lagi entah kemana. Yoongi senang setidaknya Draco bisa jadi mata-mata tanpa diminta.

"Sepertinya kau memang belum harus bertemu Draco. Dia jadi sok sibuk setelah sampai disini," Kata Yoongi membuat Jimin tertawa.

Mereka terdiam menatap langit tengah malam yang berkilat dilapisi mantra seperti kaca. Bulan hampir purnama, berbentuk bulat tak sempurna besar sekali di langit. Bintang-bintang tak begitu terlihat karena cahaya sang putri malam yang benar-benar mendominasi cakrawala. Setidaknya, ada angkasa lumayan terang dan indah di tengah malam yang penuh kegelisahan ini.

Jimin tak pernah merasa begini tenang di tengah-tengah bangsanya yang hampir jatuh, entah karena Yoongi ada disana atau perasaannya yang terus membisikkan kalimat yang sama setiap waktu, bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja walaupun dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Perlahan Jimin memeluk lengan Yoongi, mengundang tatapan heran dari sang pangeran es.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik Yoongi sambil melirik sekeliling, siapa tahu ada yang melihat mereka.

Jimin sedang tidak baik-baik saja; dia cemas akan bahaya yang pasti datang pada mereka, dia khawatir pada nasib keluarga dan bangsanya, namun dia juga rindu bercumbu dengan sang pangeran es. Jimin ingin menjawab bahwa dirinya tidak baik-baik saja, perasaannya bercampur aduk dan dia tak tahu harus mendahulukan yang mana. Tapi yang akhirnya terlontar dari bibir manisnya malah sebuah kalimat yang tak dimengerti Yoongi.

"Aku belum mandi."

"Hah?"

Jimin tertawa pelan, memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat kemudian menariknya naik ke lantai dua istana melalui tangga samping yang menghadap ke sungai. Yoongi sempat tersandung tangga beberapa kali karena tak ada penerangan disana. Mereka mematikan lampu-lampu karena semua peri berkumpul di aula singgasana.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yoongi yang tak dijawab Jimin. Dia terus ditarik menyusur koridor panjang yang gelap, membiarkan bias cahaya malam menjadi saksi langkah-langkah tergesa itu.

Ketika mereka akhirnya berhenti. Yoongi tak bisa melihat dengan jelas ada dimana mereka, indera perabanya hanya merasakan sebuah pintu dan dinding batu yang kasar. Matanya hanya bisa menangkap bayangan Jimin dan tirai-tirai di jendela. Dan hal berikutnya yang ia rasakan adalah bibir Jimin yang mencium bibirnya. Yoongi belum begitu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jimin sehingga ia mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba itu, tetapi Yoongi paham keinginan sang pangeran peri. Jadi Yoongi membalas ciumannya dengan perlahan dan lembut.

Yoongi tak bertanya lagi ketika Jimin mendorong satu-satunya pintu yang ada disana hingga terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan gelap lainnya. Kali ini Yoongi tak bisa melihat apapun karena Jimin menutup pintu dengan cepat. Tangannya memegang ujung jari Jimin saat mereka melangkah ke seberang ruangan untuk menyalakan lilin.

Yoongi baru bisa melihat ternyata itu adalah kamar Jungkook. Ada potret sang pangeran ketiga dengan pakaian kebesaran kerajaan peri di dalam pigura besar warna perak, terpajang apik di dinding.

"Kesini…" Bisik Jimin.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang luas; ada tempat berendam terbuat dari batu licin yang pas ditempati tiga orang sekaligus, bertumpuk-tumpuk handuk yang digulung di atas meja di sudut juga satu sandal dari kulit yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantainnya yang kering.

Yoongi tertawa pelan saat Jimin mulai melepaskan pakaian satu persatu di depannya, mematai bagaimana pakaian warna pastel itu terlepas sempurna dari tubuh tegap sang pangeran peri.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya di saat seperti ini?" Tanya Yoongi sambil mendekat, memeluk pinggang telanjang Jimin.

"Melakukan apa?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan matanya yang berkilat, "Aku hanya ingin mandi."

"Bersamaku?"

"Bersamamu."

Keduanya tersenyum. Yoongi mundur untuk melepaskan pakaiannya, sedangkan Jimin mulai mengisi bak batu dengan air yang berputar-putar dari tangannya.

"Aw, air hangat." Keluh Yoongi ketika kakinya pertama kali masuk ke dalam air, "Kau tau aku tidak suka air hangat, Park Jimin."

Jimin yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di dasar bak hanya mendelik, membiarkan dadanya sesak menyenangkan saat air menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga ke pundak., "Oh ayolaah. Air hangat akan membuat otot-ototmu sedikit bersantai."

"Tapi ototku tidak suka bersantai. Mereka biasa dingin dan tegang." Sela Yoongi tak setuju. Dia sudah duduk di dalam bak, di samping Jimin sambil terus mendesiskan protes sedangkan Jimin hanya menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di dalam air, mengabaikan semua keluhan itu.

Setelah bermenit-menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya membiarkan ketenangan mendominasi ruangan yang kini dipenuhi uap air itu; Yoongi sudah berhenti mengeluh dan Jimin sudah lelah bergerak. Mereka menyadari kulit lengan mereka yang saling bersentuhan, mematik api hangat di perut masing-masing hingga tak ada kata yang bisa mereka utarakan. Semua ketenangan dan kontak fisik itu menciptakan sebuah atmosfir canggung namun menggembirakan yang membuat mereka berharap akan ada waktu lain untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu meski dalam sunyi.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi besok?" Jimin bersuara lebih dulu untuk mencairkan kakunya keadaan. Tanganya di bawah air berani melingkar di lengan, sedangkan kepalanya bersandar di pundak Yoongi.

Sang pangeran es sebenarnya tak menginginkan pembicaraan tentang perang merusak waktu berharga mereka, namun memang tak ada pembicaraan yang lebih pantas lagi dari itu. Yoongi tak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa mereka benar berada ditengah-tengah kacaunya penyerangan ogre gila. Jadi dia berdecak kemudian berkata dengan tidak bergairah, "Entahlah. Aku tidak berharap pada apapun yang akan terjadi besok." Mereka sama-sama mengangguk, "Tapi aku senang bisa disini bersamamu." Dia menyenderkan pipinya di kepala Jimin, sembari menggenggam kuat tangan yang melingkar di lengannya.

Lengang lagi.

Yoongi merasa sedikit menyesal telah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Dia merasa bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan Jimin, mungkin Jimin akan berpikir bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak bersimpati pada apa yang terjadi di Elvish, dia hanya memikirkan Jimin dan Jimin dan Jimin lagi. Walaupun poin terakhir memang benar.

Tapi sepertinya Park Jimin punya pemikiran yang berbeda tentang kalimat terakhir Min Yoongi. Dada sebelah kirinya berdebar, mempertimbangkan sebuah keputusan untuk mengatakan atau tidak. Memikirkan keadaannya, Jimin akhirnya bersuara , "Min Yoongi, aku–" dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata Yoongi lalu sesaat tenggelam dalam lautan netra biru itu.

"Hm? Kau apa?" Yoongi mengangkat kening karena Jimin tak kunjung menyatakan kalimatnya. Dia mendapati sang pangeran peri terdiam sambil menatap wajahnya membuatnya tersenyum lalu bergerak mengecup bibir Jimin.

Jimin menyambutnya sembari memejamkan mata. Ciuman Yoongi selalu terasa sama; lembut, penuh dominasi, dan mengejutkan karena selalu diiring gigitan-gigitan kecil. Jimin menikmati bagaimana tubuhnya memanas hanya karena ciuman itu, merinding karena sentuhan-sentuhan ringan Yoongi yang mulai naik ke punggung dan dadanya. Perutnya melilit ketika tangan Yoongi menelisip di bawah rambut hitam panjangnya, meremas tengkuknya penuh afeksi kemudian mendorong ciuman semakin intim.

Yoongi membawa Jimin di pangkuannya tanpa melepaskan tautan ciuman itu. Membelai untuk menyalurkan semua rasa yang berkecamuk di dadanya, meremas untuk memberitahu Jimin tentang semua pikiran yang campur aduk di kepalanya.

"M-Min Yoongi, dengar…" Jimin melepaskan ciuman Yoongi dibibirnya agar dia bisa mengatakan hal yang selalu ingin dikatakannya sejak pertama mereka bertemu, tapi Yoongi seperti tak ingin mendengar apapun. Lepas dari bibir Jimin, Yoongi malah gencar menciumi leher dan dada sang pangeran peri membuatnya melenguh protes.

"Aku.. Aku mencintaimu." Jimin mengatakannya di tengah nafasnya yang pendek-pendek karena nafsu. Awalnya dia sangat mengharapkan Yoongi mendengar pernyataan cintanya dengan jelas dan terang. Dia ingin Yoongi mengetahui isi hatinya. Namun setelah terperangkap dalam kenikmatan itu, Jimin tak peduli lagi jika memang Yoongi tak mendengarkannya. Untuk sekarang, Jimin hanya ingin mengatakan perasaan lalu secepatnya menyentuh Yoongi, "Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak melihatmu dibawa kesini oleh ayahmu lima tahun yang lalu." Katanya cepat, "Waktu ayah bilang ingin melakukan kerja sama dengan Glaciem, aku mengajukan diri menjadi salah satu utusan karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Dia merintih protes atas gigitan Yoongi di kulit pundaknya, "Ja-jangan keras-keras –aku jadi tidak tenang waktu kau marah padaku saat itu jadi aku menelan semua kehormatan yang di junjung tinggi oleh bangsaku dan minta maaf padamu." Jimin menelan ludah, meresapi rasanya ciuman Yoongi di jakunnya yang naik turun, "Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi. Aku tidak ingin mengutarakan perasaanku lebih dulu, tapi keadaan jadi kacau dan aku tidak ingin menyesal. Jadi–"

" –sshhh. Sudah." Yoongi melepaskan bibirnya dari kulit Jimin, membawa wajah sang pangeran peri untuk di tatapnya lamat-lamat. Walaupun tak pernah membenarkannya, Yoongi tahu dia sangat menyukai sepasang netra kelam itu. "Aku sudah dengar. Jadi diamlah."

Jimin tak mengerti mengapa air matanya jatuh perlahan, membasahi hidung dan bibir Yoongi yang tengah menatapnya dari bawah. Yoongi hanya tertawa penuh kasih lalu mencium kedua pelupuk matanya. Dan yang seterusnya terjadi adalah Yoongi membawa Jimin keluar dari air menuju tempat tidur Jungkook, tak peduli pada lantai yang basah dan celana putih mereka yang dilepaskan begitu saja di lantai.

.

Subuh telah menjelang kala langit masih gelap dan udara masih terlalu dingin untuk para peri. Tetapi mereka sadar bahwa hari baru telah tiba dan matahari sebentar lagi menyingsing dari sebelah timur. Mereka ingin menyambutnya dengan suka cita seperti biasa, namun keadaan memaksa mereka menyesal bahwa pagi telah datang. Kekacauan ini membuat bangsa peri tak mengharapkan hari lainnya cepat hadir, mereka tak ingin waktu bergulir, hingga berita tentang kedatangan monster Aqra tak akan terlaksana.

Tetapi siapalah mereka yang bisa menghentikan waktu. Pagi itu benar-benar datang, hari lainnya telah hadir dan tak ada yang tahu kapan tepatnya waktu sang monster memporak-porandakan Elvish. Mereka akan menunggu.

Sebelum matahari benar-benar terbit, Yoongi dan Jimin memakai pakaian mereka. Memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal dan tak ada lagi lantai yang basah. Jimin bergerak menyisir rambut panjangnya di depan cermin, membuat Yoongi yang baru selesai mengancing kemeja birunya segera menghampiri sang pangeran peri dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau cantik sekali." Bisiknya menjadikan Jimin merona dan dadanya berdebar kencang. Pujian demi pujian telah Jimin terima sejak semalam, Yoongi tak henti mengumbarnya atas nama tubuh indah sang pangeran peri.

"Kau bisa jalan kan?" Tanya Yoongi memastikan. Tangannya mengelus pinggul Jimin lembut, membayangkan bagaimana tubuh itu telah berhasil membuatnya mendesis nikmat sepanjang malam.

Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Aku baik-baik saja." ujarnya sembari meletakkan sisir di meja rias adiknya. Dia berbalik, tersenyum mendapati Yoongi yang terlihat sangat tampan walaupun beberapa helai rambutnya tak teratur rapi juga wajahnya yang kusut kelelahan. "Kau sudah selesai kan? Ayo cepat. Sebelum Jungkook sadar kita ada disini."

Yoongi tertawa, membiarkan Jimin menariknya lagi, "Kita semalaman ada di dalam sini. Aku ragu dia tidak akan sadar."

Bukti perkataan Yoongi adalah benar ketika mereka menemukan Jungkook berdiri di ujung tangga sambil bersedekap, menatap keduanya dengan mata memincing menyelidik. Bola matanya naik turun, meneliti pakaian kedua orang itu. Jimin dan Yoongi saling melirik sekilas, mencoba untuk tidak tertawa, berjalan melewati Jungkook dengan santai, tapi Jimin terhenti karena tangannya yang di cegat.

"Hyung…"

"Apa?" Jimin menatap adiknya, membiarkan Yoongi berdiri membelakangi mereka, memandangi pekarangan dan sungai di kejauhan. Matahari sebentar lagi terbit.

"Kau bercinta di kamarku? Yang benar saja." Jungkook berbicara dengan gigi terkatup kesal. Suaranya di kecilkan karena tidak ingin menyinggung Yoongi, kendati Yoongi adalah teman bercinta kakaknya dan patut dimarahi juga. Tapi Jungkook masih tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan belajar cara memotong orang dari Yoongi.

"Oh ayolah adikku sayang, aku hanya pinjam tempat tidur. Kami tidak melakukannya dimanapun selain tempat tidur, dan aku sudah membersihkannya. Sungguh."

Penjelasan Jimin itu malah membuat Jungkook menghentak kakinya kesal, dan Yoongi mendengus di belakang mereka.

"Tidak bisakah kau pakai kamarmu sendiri?" Sahut Jungkook, kali ini lebih keras. Tak peduli jika Yoongi mendengarnya, dia sudah terlajur sebal.

"Pelit sekali sih. Kamarku jauh, aku sudah tidak tahan." Jimin mengatakannya dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang membuat Jungkook ingin menonjok wajahnya, dan Yoongi yang ingin membawa Jimin kembali ke kamar Jungkook jika saja pangeran ketiga itu sedang tidak marah-marah.

"Hyung!" Seru Jungkook, masih tidak rela. Dia kesal setengah mati. "Memangnya dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih bisa bercinta ya?"

"Karena itulah, Jungkookie~" Jimin membalasnya dengan lembut, memegang pundak adiknya dengan dua tangan, "Jika ini hari terakhir aku hidup, aku memang harus sudah melakukannya kan. Aku mencintainya, kau tahu itu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk tidur dengannya."

Sekarang Yoongi sangsi apakah dia memang harus berdiri disana atau tidak. Itu terdengar seperti pembicaraan pribadi antar saudara.

"Tapi, hyung. Aku dan Tae hyung saja belum pernah bercinta disana dan kau sudah–"

Mereka terdiam. Jungkook segera sadar dia salah bicara sedangkan Jimin sadar dia baru saja menerima informasi penting.

"Kau pacaran dengan Taehyung?" Tanyanya.

Taehyung adalah anak salah satu mentri Elvish, dia seumuran Jimin. Taehyung sangat dekat dengan Hoseok tapi tak pernah terlihat main dengan Jungkook. Itulah mengapa sekarang Jimin bertanya dengan mata membulat dan mulut terbuka lebar. Benar-benar informasi yang sulit dipercaya, kendati informasi itu berasal dari pelakunya sendiri.

Jungkook tidak bisa menjawab karena hubungannya dengan Taehyung adalah rahasia. Dan Jungkook memang tidak perlu menjawab, terselamatkan oleh suara Draco yang baru saja mendarat dari penerbangannya yang kelihatan buru-buru, qilin itu bahkan sempat terpeleset di tanah.

"Ada apa bung?" Yoongi langsung berlari mendekat, mengusap rambut Draco saat qilin itu mengikik resah, "Hei tenanglah…"

Jimin dan Jungkook ikut menoleh, mendekat dengan hati-hati pada Yoongi yang masih mencoba menenangkan qilin-nya.

 _Aqra akan menyerang tepat saat matahari terbenam nanti, aku mendengarnya._ Draco menghentak kaki kudanya di tanah dengan gelisah, _Mereka akan menghabisi Elvish dalam satu malam lalu menyerang Glaciem. Mereka berencana menyerbu Glaciem, bos. Aqra bersedia membantu ogre karena mereka berjanji akan menaruh Glaciem sebagai target berikutnya. Aqra masih dendam pada ibumu yang menyegelnya di dalam gunung es. Jika para knockers bodoh itu tak pernah sok menggali gunung, Aqra tak akan pernah lepas. Kita harus segera memberitahu raja Glaciem yang agung._

Rahang Yoongi mengeras. Dia berputar di tumit sepatunya, menghadap Jimin dan Jungkook yang mengawasi Draco dalam jarak. "Tolong katakan pada ayahmu dan semua peri, aku ingin bicara."

.

.

* * *

 _ **The Strategy**_

Semakin matahari naik ke atas langit, makin merana para peri. Ketika matahari mulai turun ke peraduan, semakin ingin mati rasanya. Mereka seperti menunggu kematian datang menjemput perlahan-lahan, menghitung menit demi menit, menyesali detik demi detik yang berlalu begitu saja tanpa solusi, tanpa strategi. Mereka telah memutuskan untuk bertahan apapun yang terjadi, Hanya itu.

Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa mereka pikirkan sebelum akhirnya Draco yang telah terbang untuk mengawasi sejak siang datang kembali, mengepakkan sayap hingga abu beterbangan ketika kakinya menyentuh tanah. Dia berlari kesana kemari mencari Yoongi yang tak masuk dalam ruang pandangnya kemanapun dia menengok.

 _Bos! Dimana kau? BOS!_

Yoongi sedang duduk berdua bersama Jimin di salah satu sudut aula, masing-masing termenung di dekat kain putih yang digunakan untuk memisahkan tempat tidur. Saling menggenggam tangan. Sang pangeran es langsung melompat bangun ketika mendengar suara Draco, berlari menuju pekarangan tanpa mempedulikan Jimin yang bertanya ada apa. Pangeran peri itu mengikuti lari Yoongi di belakang, ingin tahu apa yang membuat Yoongi begitu kaget.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi melompati tiga tangga sekaligus, menghampiri Draco yang mendengus senang melihatnya.

 _Aku pulang ke Glaciem_

Yoongi langsung memberi Draco tatapan iri. Dia ingin berteriak pada hewan itu tentang kenapa Draco tidak mengajaknya. Keadaan disini memburuk karena kabar datangnya monster Aqra, apalagi mereka akan menyerbu negerinya setelah menghabisi Elvish. Yoongi ingin pulang bertemu sang ayah, setidaknya sekali saja jika memang hidupnya akan berakhir di negeri Jimin ini.

"Draco pulang ke Glaciem," Ulang Yoongi lesu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jimin cepat.

 _Yang mulia raja sudah menguatkan pertahanan, dan yang mulia ratu peri baik-baik saja–_

"Ibumu baik-baik saja." Kata Yoongi membuat Jimin menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

 _Ini yang penting bos. Aku sudah bilang pada Gallant, lalu Gallant bilang pada yang mulia raja tentang serangan Aqra. Lalu yang mulia raja bilang pada Gallant bahwa ratu es yang agung pernah bilang padanya tentang sesuatu, lalu Gallant bilang padaku lalu aku akan bilang padamu bahwa–_

"Berhenti bercanda, Draco. Kau ingin ku sate ya?" Yoongi mendesis. Hatinya yang kecewa karena Draco tidak mengajaknya ke Glaciem masih bergejolak, dan dia tidak ingin hewan itu membuatnya tambah kesal.

 _Baiklah. Maaf. Kau tegang sekali, bos, jadi aku pikir–_

"Draco, kumohon."

 _Baik. Baik. Ratu es yang agung pernah bilang bahwa Aqra punya kelemahan, yaitu jantungnya. Kita bisa menusuk jantungnya lalu dia akan mati._

"Semudah itu?" Yoongi menelengkan kepala bingung, kekesalannya berkurang, "Tapi aku dengar Aqra tidak punya jantung."

"Kau tidak akan menemukan jantung atau apapun bahkan setelah membelah tubuhnya dan dia bisa sembuh sendiri jika dilukai –Draco bilang sesuatu tentang membunuh Aqra?" Jimin menimpali dengan raut cemas namun antusias.

Yoongi memberitahu Jimin apa yang dikatakan Draco sehingga sang pangeran peri memberi pernyataan setuju tentang jawaban Yoongi sebelumnya.

 _Aku tidak bilang jantungnya ada di tubuhnya._

Yoongi mengulang kata-kata Draco pada Jimin persis sama. Sehingga keduanya saling menatap, mencerna kalimat itu dengan baik di otak mereka.

"Maksudmu?" Yoongi bertanya, memastikan apakah yang ia pikirkan persis dengan apa yang ingin Draco katakan.

 _Aqra menyimpan jantungnya di sebuah pulau di laut utara. Itulah mengapa ratu es yang agung menyegelnya di selatan, agar dia jauh dari sumber kehidupannya._ Kata Draco, sementara Yoongi mengutarakan setiap kata yang di katakan Draco agar Jimin ikut mendengar. _Namun pulau ini adalah pulau gaib yang jarang sekali terlihat. Penampakannya hanya muncul beberapa detik sebulan sekali pada tanggal dua puluh menurut perhitungan bulan di langit, itupun hanya pada saat matahari terbenam. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui informasi ini, sedangkan ratu es yang agung malah meninggal sebelum menghancurkan jantung Aqra. Lalu berita baiknya adalah–_

" –Hari ini tanggal dua puluh."Sahut Yoongi tanpa menunggu Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hal itu membuat Draco mendengus senang.

 _Kalau aku tau kau sedang ingin main tebak-tebakan, aku akan membuatnya jadi pertanyaan._

Yoongi memegang tangan Jimin penuh harap, mereka tersenyum pada satu sama lain, "Kita akan mengatakan ini pada yang mulia raja."

Jimin mengangguk semangat. Keduanya berlari masuk ke dalam aula singgasana meninggalkan Draco yang mengedip bingung lalu mengikuti langkah mereka.

 _Hei, tunggu. Aku ikut._

.

Hoseok yang paling senang atas berita ini. dia bangun dari duduknya dalam sekali gerakan bersemangat, "Bagus sekali." Katanya, "Kita bisa mengutus seseorang untuk pergi ke utara sore ini juga, mengawasi penampakan pulau itu pada saat matahari terbenam lalu membunuh Aqra disana."

Yoongi mengangguk mantap, "Sisanya akan menyambut Aqra dan para ogre disini. Bertahan selama mungkin sampai Aqra benar-benar di bunuh. Jika Aqra mati, para ogre bukanlah hal yang sulit diatasi."

"Benar." Hoseok memijit pundaknya sendiri dengan satu tangan, "Aku bersemangat sekali. Ayo mulai menyusun strategi."

Semua peri dan pasukan Glaciem berkumpul di aula. Akhirnya mereka punya sesuatu yang bisa dibahas sejak kemarin bergundah hati tanpa solusi. Mereka senang memikirkan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk melawan, bukan hanya berdiam diri menerima keadaan.

Yoongi dan Hoseok berdiri di depan, menyampaikan strategi perang, sedangkan sang raja duduk di singgasana. Aula jadi ribut sekali kala mereka mendengar berita baik ini, celotehan bersemangat segera mendengung di setiap sudut.

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya membuat butiran-butiran es putih melayang-layang di udara membentuk peta istana Elvish dan tempat-tempat dimana Aqra bisa saja muncul. Para peri menggumam _wow_ melihat itu. Walaupun mereka juga bisa menciptakan keajaiban-keajaiban, namun mereka belum pernah melihat es yang melayang dan berputar-putar membentuk sesuatu.

Yoongi mendengar Draco mendesis di belakangnya, _Dasar norak._

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kita akan mengutus seseorang untuk pergi ke laut utara untuk membunuh Aqra." Hoseok berkata dengan suara gemetar karena antusias, "Kita butuh seorang naiad–"

"Naiad?" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Peri air." Jawab Hoseok cepat. "Kita butuh peri air karena mereka akan berurusan dengan laut."

Yoongi baru akan bilang bahwa dia membutuhkan Jimin disisinya tapi Jimin sudah lebih dulu mengangkat tangan dengan pasti, "Aku yang akan melakukannya."

Hoseok menarik nafas, "Kau yakin?" Walaupun itu sebuah pertanyaam, namun Hoseok jelas menginginkan Jimin dari suaranya. Dia tak bisa mempercayakan tugas membunuh Aqra pada siapapun selain adik kandungnya sendiri.

Yoongi memberinya gelengan samar, tapi Jimin menjawab dengan mantap, "Ya. Aku yakin. Lagipula aku adalah pemimpin mermaid di laut utara dan selatan. Beberapa peri air yang tinggal di laut juga masuk dalam kuasaku. Jika mereka benar-benar di butuhkan, mereka tidak akan menuruti siapapun selain aku, kan?"

Hoseok mengangguk bangga, begitu pula sang raja peri yang duduk di singgasananya. Melihat sang putra kedua telah tumbuh besar dan sedewasa ini, biasanya Jimin tidak mengambil alih tugas-tugas besar tapi sekarang dialah yang menanggung tugas paling berat dari semuanya.

"Aku akan menyerahkan pertahanan di dalam sini kepada pangeran Yoongi." Kata Hoseok lagi, menatap Yoongi yang masih termenung memikirkan keputusan Jimin, "Pangeran?"

Yoongi tersadar ketika Hoseok menepuk pundaknya, mendapati semua orang menatapnya heran. Dia melihat dengar ekor mata bahwa Jimin menertawakannya.

"Eh, ya baiklah." Kata Yoongi sambil menggosok hidungnya, "Kita akan memakai strategi dua puluh dua; tutup pintu untuk menangkap pencuri."

Para peri serentak memiringkan kepala bingung. Para Elves dan panglimanya, Kim Namjoon, yang sudah terbiasa dengan strategi seperti ini hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kita akan membiarkan Aqra dan semua ogre masuk kedalam?" Namjoon yang bertanya menjadikan Yoongi terkejut karena baru kali ini mendengar suaranya. Selama Yoongi berada di Elvish, itu adalah kalimat terpajang yang di dengarnya dari Namjoon.

"Er, yah begitulah." Butiran es lain tampak muncul membentuk miniatur Aqra dan ogre-ogre membuat beberapa peri berjengit melihat besar monster itu yang setinggi menara pengintai mereka, kendati menara pengintai adalah bangungan paling tinggi di dalam istana, "Kita akan membiarkan mereka masuk ke dalam pekarangan istana lalu memenjarakan mereka di dalam sini." Es-es muncul menambah tinggi gerbang dan perbatasan istana. Pintu gerbang istana tertutup lalu para miniatur ogre terlihat bingung, "Peri yang mengendalikan bumi bisa menambah tinggi gerbang hingga para ogre merasa seperti dikurung. Mereka besar-besar dan pekarangan lumayan sempit untuk mereka sedangkan ogre tidak suka bersempit-sempitan. Mereka akan sibuk dengan diri sendiri dan mengabaikan kita. Saat itulah aku dan pasukanku bisa membekukan mereka, termasuk Aqra. Untuk Aqra mungkin es kami bukanlah hal yang sulit, dia bisa memecahkan es itu, tapi setidaknya kita bisa mengulur waktu, menunggu Jimin menusuk jantungnya."

Yoongi melihat salah seorang Elves mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya, jadi Yoongi mengangguk mempersilahkan.

"Bagaimana pangeran bisa yakin bahwa para ogre mau masuk bersama-sama kesini padahal mereka tahu di dalam sini sempit?" Tanyanya.

"Salah satu keuntungan kita dalam perang ini adalah para ogre itu bodoh," Jawab Yoongi lugas, "Kita akan menggunakan strategi nomor tiga puluh empat–"

" –Masuk pada jebakan, menjadi umpan?" Gumam Hoseok pada diri sendiri.

Yoongi mengangguk satu kali "Ya. Maksudnya adalah kita akan berpura-pura lemah, hingga musuh akan merasa menang lalu mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang. Aku yakin ogre-ogre bodoh itu mengira akan lebih cepat jika menyerbu bersama sehingga mereka akan jatuh dalam jebakan. Tutup gerbang ketika ogre terakhir masuk."

"Saat itu, kita sangat bergantung pada Jimin," Kali ini Hoseok bersuara lagi sambil menatap adiknya, "Karena kita sudah mengundang musuh besar ke dalam kandang, kita akan mati jika Jimin tidak berhasil."

Jimin menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk yakin, "Aku akan membunuhnya. Percaya padaku."

.

Ketika sore semakin mendekat, Jimin bersiap-siap dengan pakaian perangnya. Berdiri di halaman sambil mengikat pelindung dadanya kuat-kuat, sementara sulur-sulur pohon merambat melingkari sepatu boot dan ikat pinggang yang menyangga sebuah pedang. Rambut hitam panjangnya dikuncir tinggi, sehingga tampak jelas lekukan wajahnya yang tegas dan lehernya yang jenjang.

Dia mendengar derap kuda dari belakang, menemukan Draco dan Yoongi mendekatinya dengan tidak rela.

"Hei…" Yoongi memeluk Jimin, memberitahunya bahwa Yoongi tidak ingin dia pergi, tidak peduli pada sulur-sulur yang menusuk-nusuk pinggangnya, menyuruh Yoongi minggir karena menghalangi pekerjaannya memperkuat ikatan pinggang Jimin.

Jimin hanya tersenyum, mengelus pundak Yoongi dalam pelukannya, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, dan aku akan kembali. Jangan berlebihan begini."

Yoongi memberi Jimin hembusan nafas yang berat sekali di telingnya, "Ada alasan mengapa tak pernah ada yang mau pergi ke sana; pulau itu tidak hanya tidak terlihat dari _luar_. Ketika kau masuk ke dalam sana, kau tidak bisa melihat keluar. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, aku membutuhkanmu disini."

Jimin tertawa, sikap kekanakan Min Yoongi berhasil menggelitiknya. Dia merasa harus menenangkan sang kekasih sebelum meninggalkannya, "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali bulan depan? Setiap bulan gerbang gaibnya akan tampak kan? Aku harus pergi, semua orang bergantung padaku."

Yoongi ingin membantah dengan bersikeras bahwa dia tidak rela membiarkan Jimin pergi, Yoongi menginginkan Jimin berdiri disampingnya, Yoongi datang berperang bersama Elvish untuknya. Tapi yang pada akhirnya dia dilakukan adalah memeluk Jimin semakin erat hingga pangeran peri itu tertawa sambil menepukkan tangannya di bahu Yoongi.

"Kau membuatku sesak." Protes Jimin geli.

 _Bos, bos!_

Mereka mendengar Draco melompat-lompat semangat di belakang, membuat keduanya saling melepaskan pelukan.

 _Bolehkah aku pergi menemani Jimin?_

"Kau juga?" Yoongi mengernyit pada Draco.

 _Jimin pergi sendirian, jadi aku agak khawatir. Lagipula kau bisa menangani semua hal disini dengan baik, kau tidak membutuhkanku. Aku akan memberi Jimin tumpangan, jadi kita akan cepat sampai kan?_

Yoongi terdiam memikirkan keputusan Draco. Sebenarnya perasaannya tidak enak mengenai pulau itu, apalagi semua yang pergi kesana adalah orang-orang terkasihnya. Dia menatap Jimin dan Draco bergantian, merasa tidak tenang karena tidak akan bersama mereka.

"Kau akan membawa Jimin kembali padaku?" Pangeran es berakhir memberikan kepercayaannya pada mereka berdua, orang-orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya –walaupun Draco sama sekali bukan orang.

 _Pasti._

Dia tersenyum, membelai rambut Draco yang keperakan, "Aku memegang janjimu."

Saat itu raja peri, Hoseok, Namjoon dan Jungkook datang mendekati mereka di halaman. Tampak sudah siap dengan baju perang masing-masing.

"Namjoon akan ikut denganmu." Kata Hoseok.

"Bagus." Sambut Jimin cepat, sumringah pada Namjoon yang membungkuk samar, "Aku akan tenang jika panglima Kim bersamaku."

Yoongi sudah mengatakan pada Jimin dan keluarganya bahwa Draco akan ikut dalam perjalanan mereka. Jadi hal yang kemudian Yoongi lakukan adalah mencoba membuat Namjoon dekat dengan Draco, meyakinkan qilin itu bahwa Namjoon adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya, sehingga Namjoon diizinkan naik ke punggungnya. Jungkook merengek iri melihat itu, dia benar-benar ingin menyentuh dan menunggangi Draco.

Draco mendengus melihat wajah kecewa sang pangeran peri ketiga, mengendus Jungkook dari jauh, _Katakan padanya bos, kalau nanti aku kembali, dia boleh jalan-jalan bersamaku. Kurasa peri-peri ini menyenangkan._

Yoongi tertawa pelan, mengatakan pesan Draco untuk Jungkook sehingga sang pangeran peri memekik senang.

Melihat semua pemandangan bagai keluarga yang hangat itu, sang raja peri tersenyum sambil menggumam keras, "Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau Yoongi menjadi menantuku,"

Tak ada yang bergerak setelah kalimat itu terlontar. Jimin segera mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa menatap kaki Draco. Qilin itu kini mematai Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Yoongi dan Hoseok sangat cocok, mereka bisa memimpin bersama."

Jimin segera sadar ia hampir mengumpati ayahnya, sedangkan Yoongi mengangkat kening terkejut. Begitu juga Hoseok dan Namjoon. Hanya Jungkook yang tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir ayahnya membuat kening sang raja peri mengerut bingung. Draco juga sebenarnya tertawa, hanya saja tak ada yang mendengar. Si qilin puas sekali menertawai tuannya hingga rambutnya mengibas kekiri dan kanan.

"Ayah!" Jimin menghentakkan kakinya di tanah, menarik Yoongi menjauh dari kakaknya, "Min Yoongi milikku."

Yoongi hanya bisa menunduk malu ketika Jimin mengamit lengannya erat.

Hoseok dengan gagap menambahkan, "Be-benar, ayah. Yoongi dan Jimin sudah bersama, masa ayah tidak melihat mereka berduaan terus sejak kemarin."

Sang ayah yang kaget dengan berita ini tercengang kemudian tertawa keras-keras melihat Jimin yang memeluk Yoongi seakan berkata, _jangan sentuh Min Yoongi. Dia milikku._

"Iya kah?" raja peri tertawa lagi, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalian akan bersama –kalian ingin aku memikirkan pernikahan saat masalah kita ini selesai.?"

"Oh, ayah." Jimin seketika menghambur memeluk ayahnya, menggumamkan terima kasih tanpa henti. Gantian Yoongi yang mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah, dia tidak pernah berpikir raja peri akan menawarkan pernikahan semudah ini. Padahal Yoongi sudah berencana membuat pidato panjang lebar teruntuk sang raja dan ratu peri agar bisa menikahi putra kedua mereka.

Raja peri mengusap punggung puteranya, lalu mendorongnya pergi walaupun dengan setengah hati, "Pergilah, pergilah. Kalian akan terlambat."

Draco sudah menggerak-gerakkan ekor dan bokong, bersiap untuk mendapatkan beban di punggungnya. Sebelum Jimin benar-benar naik, Yoongi menarik lengannya lalu memeluknya erat sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya mencium bibirnya di depan semua keluarga membuat raja peri bergumam, "Oh, astaga." Kemudian langsung menutup mata Jungkook yang mengeluh protes.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Bisik Yoongi tepat ketika bibir mereka saling melepaskan, "Kau dengar? Aku juga mencintaimu, jadi berjanjilah kau akan kembali dan menikah denganku."

Jimin memeluk Yoongi lagi, mencium bibirnya lagi lalu mengangguk pasti. Dadanya berdebar bahagia ketika memberi ruang diantara tubuh mereka, menghadapkan telapak kanannya ke atas. Sebuah bunga mawar merah tumbuh dari udara kosong, menjelma berputar-putar di depan mereka.

"Aku akan kembali dan mengambil bunga ini sebagai perhiasan kamar pengantin kita. Simpan baik-baik." Ujar Jimin dengan suara gemetar hampir menangis.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil ikut mengangkat tangannya. Es tiba-tiba muncul berpusar pada sekeliling mawar, membungkus bunga itu hingga membentuk balok es tebal dengan mawar merah di dalamnya.

" _Frozen Flower._ " Gumam keduanya bersamaan.

"Es ini tidak akan mencair kecuali kau sendiri yang datang untuk mengambil bunganya. Sebagai tanda janji cinta kita. Kumohon, kembalilah." Bisik Yoongi sambil menatap kedalam mata Jimin yang berkilat.

Sang pangeran peri mengangguk pasti. Dengan perasaan bahagia dan rasa ingin menangis, dia naik ke atas punggung Draco. Yoongi sendiri menghampiri wajah si qilin, membiarkan frozen flower melayang di udara.

"Hei bung, aku sangat menyukaimu." Kata Yoongi, membelai rambut panjang Draco yang sehalus sutra.

 _Aku juga menyukaimu, bos. Sangat-sangat menyukaimu. Tolong jangan sedih, hatiku sakit._

Yoongi hampir tertawa dan menangis di saat bersamaan, "Kalau begitu, cepatlah kembali atau qilin lain akan menggantikan posisimu disisiku. Kau mengerti.? Hm?"

 _Aku mengerti, hiks, tuan pengancam. Jangan membuatku menangis._

Yoongi mengangguk setengah hati, "Pergilah," Katanya.

Hoseok menatap Namjoon yang bersiap-siap naik ke atas Draco, berdebat dalam hati apakah dia harus memeluk panglima itu atau tidak. Namjoon sudah menyamankan diri di atas Draco, si qilin sudah bersiap-siap terbang ketika akhirnya Hoseok berlari meraih tangan Namjoon dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kembalilah." Katanya.

Namjoon yang sempat terkejut, tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk menciumi tangan Hoseok yang memeganginya.

Melihat itu, sang raja peri mendesis, "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu tentang anak-anakku?"

Ketika Draco akhirnya menghempaskan sayapnya untuk membawa mereka terbang ke utara, Hoseok berbalik, berjalan cepat melewati ayahnya tanpa menatap satupun mereka yang ada disana. Wajahnya merona.

Jungkook memeluk pundak sang ayah sambil berbisik, "Kau melewatkan banyak hal, yah." Lalu pergi menyusul Hoseok, meninggalkan Yoongi yang menatap frozen flower sambil tersenyum, membiarkan balok es transparan itu turun perlahan di atas telapak tangannya.

Dia menatap langit, dimana Draco, Jimin dan Namjoon tidak terlihat lagi.

.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Lirihnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **The Frozen Flower**_

Dua tahun kemudian…

Bias matahari pagi mencoba menembus awan-awan tebal Glaciem, hangatnya mencoba mencairkan dingin negeri itu, cahayanya mencoba menyaingi tirai aurora borealis yang menggantung indah di langit. Gagal, tentu saja. Glaciem adalah negeri dengan es abadi yang tak akan pernah takluk pada panasnya matahari, namun mereka tetap mengharapkan eksistensi pusat tata surya itu untuk menyinari siang mereka.

Selain itu, Glaciem sedang ribut sekali hari ini. Bukan karena perang ogre dan Aqra seperti dua tahun yang lalu, bukan ribut karena kepanikan dan kecemasan. Aqra sudah musnah, tubuhnya telah menjadi kepingan-kepingan es yang berhamburan di halaman kerajaan negeri Elvish. Para ogre sudah mati terbelah-belah menjadi dua berkat duet pedang indah Yoongi dan Jungkook, yang tentu saja di bantu semua peri disana.

Mereka sedang berbahagia. Hari ini Raja es yang agung memutuskan turun tahta dan mengangkat putera satu-satunya untuk memerintah negeri. Sejak Min Yoongi pulang dari perang menghentikan ogre dan Aqra menyerang Glaciem dua tahun yang lalu, para penduduk sudah bertanya-tanya tentang kapan sang putera mahkota mendapatkan tahtanya.

Kerajaan telah mengumumkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari baik untuk menjadi hari penobatan, sekaligus hari pernikahan sang putera mahkota.

Ya, benar. Min Yoongi akan menikah.

Berada di salah satu sudut istana, Pangeran Min Yoongi mematut diri di depan cermin besar yang berdiri miring di hadapannya, memantulkan sosok lelaki mengenakan jas dan celana putih rapi. Hari ini dia memakai sepatu pantofel hitam dengan bunga mawar biru di saku jas. Para pelayan pribadi memasangkan jubah warna gading ke pundaknya sekaligus menyematkan berlian di kedua ujung jubah.

Karena akan ada dua peristiwa penting hari ini, para pelayan menjadi sangat sibuk. Mereka memastikan pakaian yang dikenakan sang calon raja adalah sempurna, menggosok lagi ujung sepatu pantofel agar terlihat mengkilap. Satu sapuan lagi di pundak, Min Yoongi akhirnya benar-benar siap menjalani dua kejadian penting dalam hidupnya itu.

Penasihat kerajaan Glaciem masuk ke dalam ruang ganti, mengintip Yoogi dari balik tirai yang menyembunyikannya.

"Mempelainya sudah tiba dari Elvish, pangeran. Kita akan keluar sekarang." katanya dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

Yoongi mengangguk, sembari mengenakan kaus tangan. Menurut penasihat dua kerajaan, penobatan Pangeran Min Yoongi menjadi Raja Min Yoongi akan di langsungkan setelah pemberkatan pernikahan. Ketika semua itu selesai, kedua kerajaan besar akan menjadi satu; Glaciem dan Elvish.

.

Aula singgasana negeri Glaciem hari itu penuh sekali. Banyak tamu dari Negara lain datang untuk ikut merayakan pesta besar dua kerajaan ini. Di luar sana, para penduduk berdesak-desakan menunggu dengan antusias raja baru dan pendampingnya.

Dibawah sinar matahari dingin Glaciem, janji suci pernikahan menggema di setiap sudut aula membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya berdebar. Yoongi menatap lamat lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya, sedang mengucapkan janji untuk mendampingi Yoongi dalam susah dan senang. Pangeran peri disampingnya mengenakan jas putih yang sama dengan mawar kuning di sakunya. Mereka berdiri sejajar dengan tinggi hampir sama.

Setelah keduanya terikat oleh tali pernikahan dan sumpah suami _istri_ , Yoongi melakukan penobatan sebagai raja baru Glaciem. Memegang tongkat ketika mengucapkan sumpah. Suaranya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat ayahnya yang duduk di salah satu kursi di depan, juga raja peri yang duduk berdampingan dengan istrinya. Ada Jungkook dan Taehyung juga, mereka sudah bertunangan.

Ketika mahkota raja es Glaciem disematkan di atas rambut perak Min Yoongi, semua orang bersorak riuh. Menyorakkan, "Panjang umur raja Min Yoongi." dengan gempita.

Konfeti meletus di langit-langit, membuat ruangan itu dihujani potongan kertas warna-warni tatkala pendamping Min Yoongi dipasangkan mahkota yang lebih kecil terbuat dari banyak bunga dan permata. Semua orang tersenyum, semua orang bahagia.

.

Kecuali kedua pengantin itu.

.

"Panjang umur, raja Glaciem Min Yoongi dan pendampingnya, Park Hoseok."

.

Disudut kamar Min Yoongi yang gelap, balok es transparan melayang di atas meja kaca. Bunga mawar merah membeku di dalam sana, tak sedikitpun mencair bahkan setelah dua tahun, memberi tahu siapapun yang mengetahui tentang janji cinta itu bahwa Yoongi masih menunggu sampai kapanpun sang pemilik bunga datang mengambilnya. Yoongi masih berharap sedikit saja es itu meleleh untuk memberitahunya bahwa kekasih hatinya kembali.

Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi.

Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin dan si qilin Draco tak pernah kembali. Menghilang di tengah laut utara yang tenang, meninggalkan luka bagi mereka yang setia menunggu.

Lukisan Draco terpajang apik di kamar itu, Yoongi tak sedikitpun berniat menggesernya apalagi mengganti Draco dengan qilin lain.

Hoseok sendiri menjaga dengan baik kenangan-kenangannya bersama sang panglima tercinta, menyimpannya dalam sanubari, merasakan kehangatan setiap memanggil kenangan itu kembali.

Dan Park Jimin selalu memiliki tempat dihati Min Yoongi. Ia kemudian menutup pintu hati itu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Tak membiarkan satu orangpun menggantikan sosok Park Jimin sana.

Cinta Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi tak akan mencair apapun yang terjadi, menguarkan dingin pada sudut-sudut hati, bertahan bahkan hingga waktu-waktu yang akan datang, menyebarkan luka rindu yang amat dalam.

.

dan Frozen Flower akan membeku _selamanya._

.

 **THE END**

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Terimakasih telah menunggu Frozen Flower. Hampir sebulan ya? atau malah udah sebulan? masih ada yang nunggu kah? Hehe.

Aku mimpiin adegan perangnya berminggu-minggu yang lalu, tbh, tapi aku tidak kunjung menuliskannya hingga hilanglah adegan perang itu dari ingatanku. Jadi adegan perangnya di cut, yang jelas mereka menang. Maapkeun.

Mau marah-marah soal endingnya? Silahkan, ada boks review di bawah. Terima kasih.

Enjoy this freeze love story of frozen flower.

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


End file.
